Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!
by candelight
Summary: Splinter leaves as a stoleaway with his four year sons to bring Master Yoshi's remains to Japan. Only...they get on the wrong ship, and now are in for one heck of a ride to SEVEN DIFFERENT COUNTRIES!
1. Chapter 1

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

Leo、Mikey、Raph、ドンの世界的な冒険の破片…!

Splinter leaves as a stole away with his four year olds to bring Master Yoshi's remains to Japan. Only...they get on the wrong Cargo bay, and now

they're headed off to SEVEN different countries! It's one heck of a ride, with sorrow, exhaustion, weirdness, and jolly good fun as the turtles find

that there's no place like home, wherever you are.

* * *

This is dedicated to all my readers. Bless you all.

I made this fiction earlier....then lost the ENTIRE thing! Arrrrrrgggghhhh! I was so miserable......but you have to get ideas out of your head or else

they call the armada and attack...

* * *

Quote:

"_Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The late evening sun was beginning to sink over the hilltops outside New York. Parents were beginning their night time preparations of bringing

their reluctant children to bed.

Underneath the city streets, someone was making preparations of their own, rummaging through the family trunk in search of neccesary items,

sighing as he impatiently thrust trivial objects aside.

Ah...here was Donatello's polar bear-he would never leave it behind, he had it since he was a newborn....

Leonardo's Panda....Raphael's Grizzly bear.....

_Crunch, crunch._

_Crunch, crunch._

Mikey paused, looked at the teeth marks in his apple and sighed.

Nope....he still had all of his baby teeth....what a shame.

Ah, well. Considering what Sei-sei said-that most turtles didn't even _have_ teeth-it was just a cross to bear for now.

The rat scurried through more objects.

Ah....here was Michelangelo's blanket.

Mikey leapt forward with a glad exclamation, hurriedly grasped the small, fading little quilt to his heart before plunking to the ground beside

Splinter.

He HAD offered to help....but Splinter said that the best thing for him to do was to keep watch of their luggage.

Seemed like a rather odd job inside of their own home....but Mikey was proud to say he was, so far, doing a very good job.

The rat pulled out his black scarf, then let out a weary sigh.

Once again, he felt like a _blasted _fool....putting his sons in _danger _like this.....

...but...

The aged rat put the scarf to the side as his head slowly turned to the side, eyes becoming sorrowful, face careworn.

To face an old Ming Vase.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His master's dying wish was to be laid to rest back _home._

Kyoto....

Such a far, far place away from New York....

He HAD to honor his Master's wish. It was the only way Yoshi could truly rest in peace!

But....to get there in the first place....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Airline travel-completely out of the question. Airlines were too carefully guarded, and the last thing-the absolute last thing-they needed was to be

caught directly by the FBI.

So that had left one option left.

Cargo lift.

It would be uncomfortable, long, and dangerous....and although he had packed for over a week, they could not bring much with them.....

...but he'd lose his left eye before he left his little ones alone.

Splinter jerked out of his reverie, surprised.

Mikey's tiny arms were wrapped around the rat, as if he'd sensed his discomfort.

Splinter managed a thin smile before pulling the little turtle close, then, his smile grew larger as he looked over his shoulder at the door.

"My sons....I know you are there."

Silence.

Then, three little faces peeked out from the door frame.

Leo swallowed, stepped forwards, then rushed into Splinter's arms, followed closely by Don and Raph.

As Splinter held them tightly for a moment, he drew them all back slightly to look at each.

"Do not look so gloomy, my sons. Be of good cheer. If you follow my instructions, there will be no trouble."

Well....he couldn't promise THAT....

"Well....follow me and everything should work out fine."

Indeed, Splinter had tutored them with different signals over the past few weeks....most adhering to QUIET and HIDE.

Leo took hold of Boo-his bear-and bit his lip.

"Um...but....Sensei...."

Splinter tapped him on the nose, making the younger giggle and hide his face in his hands.

"We leave tomorrow, my sons. At Five....we do not wish to be late. This will mean early bedtime....

.....and bath."

Gasps of horror echoed around him as four little turtles scurried off.

Splinter chuckled to himself before stiffly standing up and stretching.

Time for the all too charming nightly ritual of dragging his sons out of hiding.

* * *

"Wake up, my son," said Splinter gently, shaking Raph just a little.

Raphael moaned, and sank back into his curled up ball of warmth...

Splinter laughed softly.

"My sons....we must be off soon. Now, come along."

As Splinter moved to wake Donatello, Raph yawned and rubbed at his eyes, blinking sleepily.

Ah....that....that was right....

Raphael crawled halfway out of bed, still rubbing his eyes.....

Normally, their household woke at six....mrmmthhh...

He...had to.....fight off....Zs...

Raph couldn't help but smile, even as his feet reached the freezing floor.

Good luck waking Mikey.

* * *

They had done it.

It had been quite a long walk-Splinter had to carry each of them occasionally-but they had arrived at the docks.

Five minutes until Ship left harbor....they didn't have much time.

The rat hurriedly pulled Donatello's clammy hand into the safety of the shadows as two chuckling sailors went by.

Now or never.

Splinter quickly looked around as the first warning horn sounded....

Ah! The porthole....

It there was a little difficulty opening it....but the rat was relieved to pry it open as the second horn sounded....

"Hurry, my sons! Get in!"

As each one scrambled inside, Splinter carefully counted....

One...Two...Three...Four....good. Splinter threw the bags inside, and hastily squeezed himself in as he slammed the window shut.

Five.

_Tooot! Toooot!_

The final horn sounded.

The boat churned,as the waves began to crash more violently against its sides.

And the five were surrounded by darkness, lit only by a few lonely lamp lights, swinging on the rafts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don whimpered.

Splinter soothingly drew circles with his fingertips on a moaning Donatello's stomach.

It had been just a little over an hour-according to the clock that was ticking nearby-on their voyage, and the turtles had already been quite

seasick.

Splinter heavily sighed. Poor little things.

Well....what did you expect? Four little toddlers who had never even been in a CAR before....suddenly on a continuely rocking boat at sea....

Leonardo's head-which was a darker shade of green then usual- was on his right knee, a palm on his head. Raph, groaning, was leaning against

Splinter's side. Donatello was on his lap, and Mikey's head was on his opposite knee.

The rat out a tiny sigh.

At least this trip wouldn't be boring...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rat hastily drew back an hour later, pulling the dozing turtle tots with him behind the gate as a flashlight began to scan around.....

...but no. They remained safely out of sight.

There was no time to relax, however. Splinter's eyes narrowed as the two guards slowly drew past, talking. He couldhear snatches of teh

conversation now.

"....so, overall, a good time?"

The other chuckled. "Yes. Japan was lovely-Tokyo a bit crowded, perhaps. I preferred Hokkaido."

"Aww....the city's the heart and soul of the country, though!"

"I wouldn't say that. The countryside was lovely.....Vera loved it." The man sighed heavily.

"It will be a long time before we can go back THERE. Pretty expensive place, Japan."

Splinter blinked. Surely, a few days wasn't THAT long to wait....

"Arrr....maybe you're right." The man shone his flashlight at the ceiling, where a seagull fluttered.

"So, when do you suppose you'll get to go back?"

"....well.....it might be nice to go back for our fifth honeymoon. By then, we can go to Kyoto instead of skiing."

The other man nodded as they both turned around again. It looked like they were completing their rounds.

Splinter had been ready to let lose the breath he had been holding, but then, one of the men spoke up again, sounding slightly wistful as they

sipped their coffee.

"Ah....Rob, Wouldn't it be funny if THIS ship were off to Japan?"

Mikey's eyes widened, looking puzzled as Splinter held his mouth. Splinter ridgened.

What.....?

The other man laughed again.

"You wish. As if we'll have such merrymaking in the true North. And I'm a mutant skunk."

* * *

This....this couldn't be right....

He had checked, though! Every ship in the pier!

Raph threw him a wondering glance as the footsteps faded....

As soon as they had gone, Splinter darted out to the cargo labels.

This would have the delivery address....

As the rat scanned the dark wording, squinting in the dim light, Splinter's heart stopped beating.

This was a mistake, this was a mistake....

He had made POSITIVE!

But....if this was true....

THEY WEREN'T GOING TO JAPAN?!

* * *

The turtles were quite frightened now.

Truth be told, so was the rat himself. He forced himself, however, to breathe calmly and deeply.

_Relax....__just relax....._

Luckily, all the crew had retired for the night....the deck was completely devoid of anyone in sight. It was completely silent in the salty air, save for

the constant crashing of waves and the sound of birds fluttering and squaking high above their heads.

The turtles had ventured with Splinter up to the surface of the ship....and confirmed it.

Donatello bit his lip, looking up at Splinter as his hands gripped the railing.

The rat stared at the unfamiliar sea as seagulls swooped and shrieked overhead.

Donatello tugged on Splinter's arm, looking anxious.

"Um.....Sei-Sei? Are we.....uh...."

Leo gulped, and took Splinter's opposite hand.

"Um....are....

Are....we on the wrong ship?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind the frozen figures, in the darkness, fluttering in the breeze, there flew a crimson and white flag, a small maple leaf in its center.

_Whew! I'm tired...please review!_


	2. Oh, Canada, our home and native land

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

カナダへの破片、Raph、Mikey、ドンおよびLeo旅行!

Splinter leaves as a stole away with his four year olds to bring Master Yoshi's remains to Japan. Only...they get on the wrong Cargo bay, and now

they're headed off to SEVEN different countries! It's one heck of a ride, with sorrow, exhaustion, weirdness, and jolly good fun as the turtles find

that there's no place like home, wherever you are.

This is dedicated to all my readers. Bless you all.

I have to leave for Youth Conference today....I won't be able to update until Saturday or so. My bad!

AND I'M REALLY, REALLY ANGRY RIGHT NOW BECAUSE MY ACCOUNT KEEPS DELETING MY STUFF! ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH! DO I HAVE TO TYPE EACH

CHAPTER TWICE?!

Quote:

"Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Aaa-choo!

A small puff formed in the air from Leo's chattering lips.

Even with the quilt wrapped around him, he was still shuddering...

Splinter sighed slightly as he pulled Leonardo towards him, willing for some of his own heat to pass to Leo's icy flesh as the turtle shuddered

more violently at Splinter's warm touch.

The rat stretched a bit as he stood up, blinking. He was a bit stiff....

He gently lowered Leo next to Raph in the crate, yawning.

At least his sons had finally fallen asleep....nestled up in a crate filled with straw.

Well, at least they had been running and shrieking around for awhile....kept the circulation in their blood moving.

But Splinter looked apprehensively back at the crate, biting his lip.

As an adult warm blooded, furry...being, he wasn't very worried about the cold. He didn't worry about it too much.

But....the little ones were small, coldblooded, reptiles.

A simple cold, in this terrain, could turn into a bad case of flu.

Which could turn into pnuemonia....

Splinter found himself tucking another blanket around the turtles.

Well....it WAS cold in the true North this time of year.

Raph squirmed a bit as Splinter wrapped a scarf tightly around his neck. Splinter smiled a bit.

"My little ones....you did say you wanted to see harbor at least once. You'll have to bundle yourself up if you do so."

Raph groaned, but did not argue as he allowed Splinter to move to Mikey, adjusting his cloak as he did so.

*********

After quickly checking around, it became apparent:

Everyone was still asleep. No one had risen yet for Day Duty.

So Splinter cautiously allowed them upon deck, sniffing the air as he did so.

Boy....humans could sleep deep. A light nap was usually fine for him and his family.

It was hard for the tots to hide their delight as they each rushed to the railing, exclaiming. Splinter, in the meantime, warning them not to lean.

The sea alone was incredible for the turtles.

Now....the sun was rising in a blur of orange, red, yellow, and pink, as emerald land was a mile or so away.....

Splinter glanced at his delighted sons' faces....and his heart sank.

Was this the first time they saw a sunrise?

And....would this time be the last?

*********

"Sensei....how long are we going to stay in Canada?"

Splinter opened his mouth to speak, but instead pulled his sons closer to the darkness as a woman walked by.

It would be far too risky to stay on ship while they did the unpacking, so Splinter and the turtles had hurried inside an old crate that was staced

with many broken ones, to be taken in for recycling.

There certainly was a lot of commotion outside....so, at least they had the freedom of whispering to each other. Raph groaned, putting a hand to

his head.

"Sensei....I'm.....I'm a little....dizzy..."

Splinter reached inside his satchel, and pulled out a small peppermint he then handed to Raph. Raph didn't need to be told twice.

"This should help. You've gotten slightly accostomed to the rocking of a ship, so now your body needs to become accostomed with walking on flat,

unmoving earth again." said Splinter gently.

Mikey tugged on Splinter's sleeve, looking troubled. The rat turned to him with a smile.

"No, little one. I did not forget your question. We will depart in twelve hours."

Leo looked quite taken aback.

"What? But we just got here."

Splinter put a hand on Leo's head. "Tis the life of a seaman. Always moving on."

"....oh."

They sat there, in companiable silence for a moment, until Don sighed and squinted at the nearby flagpole.

"Well, at least they have a cool flag," commented Don, looking at the fluttering piece of material on the nearby pole with interest.

"What's that on the center? A leaf?"

"Yes, my son. A Maple, to be exact."

"Oh. What's that?"

******************

It seemed the questions would never end. The turtles were boundlessly curious about the docks, seagulls, the ship, the sea.....

They still had quite a few hours until it was time to leave, so, Splinter wordlessly bundled up the turtles in their long rain jackets, pulling their

hoods over there faces. The rat did likewise, pulled out an umbrella, and cautiously stood up.

Don also stood, looking puzzled.

"Um...Master? Where are we...?"

Splinter just smiled, and took Don's hand, who took Mikey's, while Splinter also took Leo's hand, who took Raph's.

Considering the nasty rain the darkening skies were predicting as a flash of light would suddenly spark against the grey clouds and a BOOM

echoed here and there, no one looked at the little family twice.

*******************

Mikey's heart was pounding.

They were walking.

On a human sidewalk.

In broad DAYLIGHT!

Well...not so much the daylight. It was pretty dark out, now. Hardly anyone walking about, except to scurry home and to their cars.

Leo glanced around. Where they were....

...it wasn't much like New York City. There were more trees. And it....was quieter.

Raph's grip on Leo's tightened, as Leo squeezed back.

"Um....Sensei....where are you...?"

But Splinter simply shook his head, smiling a bit....

....and then bumped into a young man who was travelling the opposite direction.

Splinter went rigid, but the man did not seem to notice anything strage about Splinter. On the contrary, he too, wore a hood underneath his hat.

"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur." said the man politely, tipping his hat to Splinter before resuming his journey in the opposite direction. He looked over

his shoulder for a minute."Vous pourriez vouloir sortir de la pluie," he said, as a bit of an afterthought, before hurrying off.

Splinter let out a small sigh, and tugged on Leo and Donny's hands again. Mikey blinked, looking extremely confused.

"Sensei....why was the man speaking funny? I couldn't get what he was saying."

The rat gave Michelangelo a gentle, amused look.

"The man was simply asking for my pardon, and that I should get out of the rain. Not everyone speaks English here, my son. Just like not

everyone speaks Japanese in the States."

Mikey hurried to keep up with the others.

"Why don't they?"

"Well, why don't you speak French?"

Mikey had to ponder that one for a moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After ten minutes of walking, the faint pounding sound in their ears had began to get louder and louder. Don clapped his hands over his ears.

"Yikes! Sei-Sei, what-"

And as Splinter lead them around the corner, Don stopped dead, mouth dropped.

There, was the largest system of water Don had ever seen.

And he had fallen into the storm drain of New York City.

*************

Against a sea of emerald trees, thousands and thousands of gallons of cerulean water roared as they splashed into the chasm, foam

bursting as it gushed down, trickling between silver stones.

I will not describe the beauty of the Falls, as such things are difficult to express in words. The beauty and majesty of the sight are truly

breathtaking.....

Raph felt completely overwhelmed as he and his brothers rushed to the railing surrounding the small bridge, eyes wide and desperately trying to

see everything....

Leo gulped. Looking down made him a bit dizzy.....but that could be ignored for right now.

Splinter limped to them, putting a hand on Don's shell.

"Welcome to Niagra Falls," said the rat simply as the turtles' eyes became wider.

What a day....

Splinter smiled as he wearily sank to the ground.

Thank heavens they had gotten to the boat on time....

The turtles had been truly enchanted with everything they'd seen.....

....which meant they had wanted to see it from several different angles.

And that meant Victoria Park, two other bridges, standing right beside the waters...

They had walked around for at least two hours today before finally heading back.

The turtles had dropped off early, even before Splinter told them a bedtime story.

After tucking them in their crate, the rat yawned.

He was....just a little....tired.

The rat leaned against the crate and closed his eyes.

And Splinter too, fell asleep, the sounds of the waves crashing against each other still ringing in his ears.

A man smiled as he peered through a pair of binoculars at the sea.

"Es bueno nosotros ahora va a casa a España…." he said thoughtfully, reaching for a set of pipes he had in his shirt pocket and softly blowing into the old

reeds.

A haunting tune played in the silence, echoing across indigo seas that knew no shore.

Next Chapter-El Dia De Los Muertos


	3. El Dia De Los Muertos

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

カナダへの破片、Raph、Mikey、ドンおよびLeo旅行!

Splinter leaves as a stoleaway with his four year olds to bring Master Yoshi's remains to Japan. Only...they get on the wrong Cargo bay, and now

they're headed off to SEVEN different countries! It's one heck of a ride, with sorrow, exhaustion, weirdness, and jolly good fun as the turtles find

that there's no place like home, wherever you are.

This is dedicated to all my readers. Bless you all.

I'm baacccckk....I won't stop so quickly.

Quote:

_"Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome."_  
- Isaac Asimov

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splinter stretched and yawned.

Odd....the sun was already streaming through the portholes. He glanced at the nearby clock.

Yes.....six o'clock.

So why....in late autumn....?

Ah, well. Journies at sea....who could fathom such things?

They should have reached America by now. Or....Japan was in reach as well.

Splinter drew an affectionate glance at his sons. Raph had fallen asleep beside Splinter, arm still around his grizzly bear, but he was feebly

stirring.

Well...might as well peek above deck to see what weather they would have today. If it was clear, they should hopefully arrive in New York by

today.

Or, even better, Kyoto Bay.....

Splinter cautiously scanned the area....scented no one in the air, and hastily leapt over a pile of crates, over to the small, rickety set of stairs

that led to a trapdoor.

The rat nimbly made his way up....and opened the trapdoor just a bit.

A gust of warm air met him.

Splinter blinked, hastily closing the door, blinking in bewilderment.

What....?

Shouldn't....it be fairly cool out?

Splinter carefully listened to the crew mates chatter....and the rat started.

As his heart sank in a horribly, familiar way...he swallowed.

He KNEW he should have tried to find a different trade ship in Canada....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hadn't gone to America.

And they hadn't gone to Japan.

They were in Sunny Spain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cooooool flag," commented Mikey, peering at the red and gold banner with interest.

The rat wearily sighed. All of the crew members were on Lunch break, so Splinter reluctantly let the turtles on deck-where there were plenty of

places to hide-and they were facing the ever closer patch of land as the ship swayed in tune with the dark, indigo ocean.

It was a lovely day. Seagulls were happily chattering to one another as one gentle breeze after another swept through the air in absentminded

spirals, as if they did not really care if they ended up at their destinations on time.

Raph closed his eyes as a salty breeze washed over him. Splinter sighed.

It was a bad idea to expose them like this....and have them long for something they could not have.

But, then again, they DESERVED to feel sunshine once in their lives, right?

......right?

Splinter swallowed painfully as a lump came to his throat.

_Master Yoshi....._

_....in the end, am I doing the right thing?_

**********

As everyone began the long process of unloading the current stock, Splinter managed to sneak the turtles out of the porthole. People were

certainly going to give them odd looks. Cloaks, in this weather....

Mikey turned to merrily swing into a circle.....and abruptly turned....

....and the little ones stopped stark cold in their tracks as a skeleton raced past.

Splinter immediately took a step back, looking bewildered as four turtles began to panic.

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

And they immediately dashed behind Splinter as the rat did a double take, obviously startled. His dark eyes widened in astonishment.

....what on EARTH was going on here?

* * *

It was a frenzy of color near the streets. Golden flowers everywhere, their scent overpowering, the sound of jovial laughter filling the air in a flurry

of motion as people began lining the streets.....

There was music in every chord of guitar and flute...it looked like the village was having a festival. But this wasn't the alarming part.

Careful to stay out of sight, Splinter backed the turtles towards the ship, staring at the crew. They seemed perfectly at ease....amused, even.

But how?

Everywhere-skeletons. Skeleteon mothers holding the hands of skeleton children, skeleton dogs being walked by skeleton owners, skeleton

brides with skeleton grooms, skeletons in dark clothes, some in light, some riding horses, some playing the guitar....

And everyone was speaking in an odd, unusual tounge....one that sounded vaguely familiar to the rat....

As it slowly dawned on him, suddenly, a small smile grew on Splinter's face. The rat slowly shook his head.

In all the days they could arrive....

"Happy Halloween, little ones.

* * *

The turtles stared at their master, then at each other, looking completely nonplussed.

"It's....Halloween?" Raph swung around, eyes enormous.

"Er....that would explain it, Master-" Leo nervously crouched closer to Splinter as another skeleton walked past, yawning sleepily as he stretched.

"-but....why...?"

Splinter chuckled.

"Do not be afraid, little ones. My Master once told me of this event. I believe it is referred to as, _The Day of The Dead_, in this language."

Mikey gulped.

"The day.....of the dead?"

Splinter nodded, then sighed. They WERE low on supplies....best to stock up while he could, here. As he pulled Mikey and Raph's hands this time,

the five headed into the streets, four turtles still cowering by his side.

"Many people believe that, during the Day of the Dead, it is easier for the souls of the departed to visit the living. People go to cemeteries to

communicate with the souls of the departed, and build private altars, containing the favorite foods and beverages, as well as photos and

memorabilia, of the departed. The intent is to encourage visits by the souls, so that the souls will hear the prayers and the comments of the living

directed to them. And....it is custom to wear a costume on this day. Normally, it's a skeletal outfit of some sort.....but any costume will do."

Splinter hesitated, then pulled his hood back.

* * *

Raph's mouth dropped.

But no one stopped to scream, stare, or gasp. Everyone continued their merry chatter, still hustling and bustling in groups.....

Don's eyes were popping out of his head as he quizzically glanced at Splinter. The rat smiled.

Hardly daring to believe it, the four slowly lowered their hoods back......

.....nothing.

Splinter nodded. "We'll...appear a little odd, but several people like to contrast the skeletons today by wearing something different."

As if by que, a young skeleton rushed by, glancing at Splinter. The child didn't even flinch.

_"¡Traje fresco, señor!"_ he called, as he went hurrying by.

Splinter smiled, and pulled his hood back over his face.

"My sons....I would still prefer you keep your hoods on as...."

Splinter sighed at the disappointed expressions on the turtles' faces.

"Oh....very well. Just this once."

The rat smiled again as the turtles cheered.

It took a very short time to change initial worry and unease into complete joy for his sons.

******

After restocking, Splinter studied the signs carefully. He let out an exasperated groan.

Darn, darn, darn it. If only he knew a _word _of Spanish....he might be able to find a ship directly leaving for the US or Japan.

Although the turtles had to hold hands with another, they couldn't help but jovially swing them, hearts and spirits light.

No one tried to throw anything at them.

No one struck them down.

* * *

Due to the immense crowds, the little family was forced to shortcut back to the docks inside the cemetary. Raph glanced around himself curiously.

Wow. Everyone was busy here: Hanging garlands of flowers, candles, photos, food....all next to.....to.....

"Yes, little ones. These are the graves I told you about."

Don looked around with a small smile.

With all these happy faces, and lanterns lit everywhere.....

.....it was hardly the gloomy place he had expected.

* * *

People were bending over graves, busy wraping bits of vegetation or cloth over them with extreme care. Mikey watched them with a smile.

It was a bit like the turtles' grandfather Yoshi's shrine at home. At his birthday-December Fourth, New Year's Eve-one of Japan's holiest festivals...

Christmas Eve, September ninth-his dying day....

There was always something special to do with the shrine on those evenings. Even Mikey could respect the silence his family shared on that,

holding hands in quiet meditation with the gentle scent of vanilla beeswax filling the air as candles sank lower and lower.....

....and Mikey would usually vaguely wake for a second as Splinter gently scooped him up, and would carry the sleepy turtle to bed as the room

was now filled with darkness, white smoke drifting from the extinguished flames.

The turtle sighed.

This trip brought back quite wonderful memories....if only Master Splinter would cheer up.

"Niiiiccccceee costume," commented a boy with a smile, holding a string of peppers.

Mikey grinned. He had picked up a tiny bit of Spanish in the twenty minutes they had been here. Splinter was looking at a floral arrangement with

his brothers a few paces away.

"Gracias."

"De nada."

Mikey sighed again, rocking back and forth, a large grin on his face.

And all these graves were so beautiful! So elaborate and elegant.....

All....but one. The turtle blinked. What was wrong with this one?

One grave had been left completely untouched by the festivities. It was small, dusty, dirty, and not one dried flower was laid at its side.

Mikey raised an eyebrow as he turned to the boy who had commented on his "costume."

"Um....excuse me?"

The boy turned around again.

"Si?"

"Why....why doesn't that grave have anything on it?"

The boy just shrugged. "Ah. I dunno. The dead person must not have any family who wants to decorate her graveside." He shrugged again, and

turned back to his work.

Mikey paused, staring at the dusty, dirty stone.

No one had cleaned it for a long time-if ever. Wild grass was growing all around it....with the moss. No sign of any blooms.

The child paused.

No family? None at all?

Mikey bit his lip. If what the townsfolk said was true, and Halloween was meant for the dead to visit the living....it probably got very lonely, year

after year, seeing other graves so elegantly adorned with candles, flowers, food, and incense....

....not to mention, family members who came to brave the nightly chill to be with you.

Poor grave. Poor Woman.

Mikey hurriedly scanned the graveyard.

Ah! There they were!

Mikey scurried into the third section, fifth row, where the three turtles were staring at a rose the size of a barn owl's head.

"Guys! GUYS! I need you for a sec!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Think she'll like it?"

"I dunno about you, but _I_ think it looks nice."

The turtles stepped back to admire their handiwork.

The grave had been swept, and the headstone was a bit more clear. They still couldn't read the name-seeing as they couldn't read in the first

place-but, with the neatened earth and stray jasmine flowers they had found were arranged here and there....

It certainly wasn't elegant, but it had its own sweetness to it.

Don smiled, wiping his earthy hands a bit. Boy, this was dirty wor-

"Come along, little ones," called Splinter, sounding a bit anxious. Don jerked out of his reverie.

"Sensei?"

"We need....to get going. It's....far too crowded."

More and people were flooding in. Leo swallowed.

All these people were making the turtle a bit nervous.....

"Kay."

The turtles hastened to follow the rat, small, golden petals fluttering lightly in the now late afternoon breeze.

***********

Splinter bit his lip.

It was getting harder and harder to hang onto Leonardo's slippery hand! Every isle and alley of this city was filled to the brim with skeletal

humans.

They had to hurry. The boat would be leaving soon.....Splinter took a step forward...

....as a blurr of tourists exited from a shop, giggling and arguing happily.....

Splinter clenched tighter to Leo's hand.

This.....was....getting overwhelming! He-!

The rat's heart began to pound, painfully beating against his ribs.

No....he had to keep a grip on-

And Splinter's fingers slipped away as he frantically tried to pull Leo with him.....

....and the wide eyed rat was swept away in a mass of people.

"MY SONS! My-"

Leo staggered, gasping as he stumbled twice before hitting the ground.

"Aggghhh!"

Raph and Don supporting him, Leo clenched Mikey's hand tight, eyes desperately scanning the overwhelming mass of heads.

"SENSEI! SEI-SEI!"

But no one answered.

No one at all.

* * *

In a sea of endless strangers....

....the one you were looking for was gone.

The turtles continued their journey forward.....but without Splinter's strong hand, it was positively fruitless. People simply kept shoving them

back....

...occasionally on the ground.

After ten minutes of this, Leo began to sob. The other turtles frantically continued to call out for Splinter....

....but still, no answered.

Leo staggered once again. At this rate, the small turtle was going to be trampled! Mind racing, breathing tight, heart pounding, he struggled up

once again....

And a small, browning hand slipped around Leo's and gave a gentle, but firm tug forwards. Leo blanched, squinting to see who had tugged.

But the sun was setting, and now blinding their vision. Raph held a hand over his eyes and groaned.

"LEO! Who's-?!"

"I-I...dunno! Someone...."

The hand tugged again, this time, more urgently. Don staggered, grip on Mikey's hand slippery.

"Wha-?"

Leo tried to pull his hand away, but the other hand was persistant. The chain of turtles was being pulled step after step ahead.

And.....was it his imagination, but were the crowds uneasily stepping slightly away? The berth was giving them a bit more room to breathe.....

Knowing the others would be lost in a matter of _seconds _if he let go of Raph's hand, Leo was forced to keep hold.

********

Splinter had practically fought his way forwards, fear thudding in his stomach like a small, out of step clock....irregulary ticking....

Their scent....had lead back.....

Splinter started.

His little ones!

HIS LITTLE ONES! Splinter wrenched his head forwards so quickly, he cricked his neck. Wincing, he instead struggled forwards.

Their scent was very faint.....but....

"DONATELLO!"

No one answered.

"RAPHAEL!"

People continued to laugh....what was once airy and carefree was now a grimacing mock.

"LEONARDO!"

The sweet air did nothing to alleviate his panic.

"MICHELANGELO!"

But no one turned to him....

Splinter forced himself forwards....fighting against an array of human beings.....

**********

Finally, Leo was released. He pulled back, gasping. At least all four of them were here....wherever here w-

Salt in the evening breeze. A shriek from above....

Don turned, heart pounding, hardly daring to believe it.

The DOCKS!

But....

There was a young woman in a plain, faded dress watching them. She merely smiled vaguely as Mikey scutinized her. Mikey blinked.

"Um....thanks, nice lady. But, er...?"

"My sons! MY SONS!"

Raph yanked around as a familiar figure pulled him into a tight embrace.

* * *

Leo buried his head into the rough brown fabric, biting his lip.

"Sei-Sei.....I was really, really, REALLY scared."

"I know my son." Splinter pulled the small figure closer.

"As was I."

Don paused.

Sensei...was afraid?

Raph hesitantly pulled back, turning to face the woman with a smile.

"Sensei, here, this is the girl who-"

Don blinked.

And blinked again.

The woman was gone.

But there was a crumpled yellow Jasmine flower lying on the ground where she had been.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My sons.....are you alright?"

Splinter sounded slightly anxious.

The turtles had not said a single thing since they left harbor.

It was evening. The boat had just set off-another few days travel. At least they were well stocked for now.

Was this ship ever going to New York or Japan?

It WOULD have to return to New York eventually.....

....but how long would it take for them to get OFF and away from this insane journey?

Don just looked at the small peach in his hand and said nothing for a moment.

"Sensei....you know....haunts?"

Splinter turned to him in surprise. Ah....they were probably scaring themselves with horror stories again.

"Yes? What about them?"

Leo looked at him seriously.

"Is....is there such a thing as a...nice ghost? One that always does....nice things?"

The rat blinked.

"I hope you haven't been scaring each other with stories again."

"No, no!" said Mikey hastily, looking at his father imploringly. Raph swallowed, and stepped forwards.

"Um....Sei-sei....why would a ghost....help someone?"

"A....favor?"

"Yes. A spirit might do a kind act for a mortal out of any past benevolence....or, to repay what they felt was an act of kindness."

******

As Splinter tucked them in, Mikey suddenly grasped the rat's hand.

"Sensei...would you have left without us tonight?"

Splinter smiled, and tucked Mikey's blanket tightly around him.

"No, my son."

"For a day?" Don sounded quizzical.

"No, Donatello. Not even then."

"For a week?"

"Not for a month or a year, my sons."

Leo smiled faintly as Splinter hugged him.

"Good night, my little ones. Sleep well."

* * *

A single word rang in Splinter's head as he meditated that night.

_Thank you._

One of the shipmates began to hum as he busily wiped the murky glass on an old porthole.

_"God save our gracious queen!  
Long live our noble queen!  
God save the queen!_

Send her victorious,  
Happy and glorious,  
Long to reign over us,  
God save the queen!"


	4. Hark onto England

Turtle Tots: World Tour!

ドンは、Raph、LeoおよびMikeyに女王と操業がある!

Chapter Four: Hark onto England

_Quote:_

_"And in the years he reigned; through all the country wide, There was no cause for weeping, save when the good man died."_

_

* * *

_

"Where are we going to next, Sensei? Huh, huh?"

Leo was bouncing on the crate of hay with Don, a beautific smile on his face.

The rat reluctantly opened his eyes from his meditative state and sighed.

"I do not know, my sons. And, quite frankly, whatever the outcome, I think it best if we stay here, on the ship."

Raph stopped so suddenly in his chasing Mikey that he skidded forward a few inches.

"But...why, Master?"

Splinter shook his head as Mikey gave him an imploring glance.

"My sons....we have risked far too much already. I am to blame, I realize that...but, wherever are next location be, if it happens to be an English

speaking country, I plan to find a boat that will take us to Japan or to America. Whichever one is closest."

Don stopped bouncing, landing on his knees with a gentle _swish swish _from the hay, looking disappointed.

The rat turned to face them, face looking sharp. "And, my sons," he said slowly, as if weighing the gravity upon each of them-"For whatever

reason we must leave the ship, stay. Close. To. Me." He looked at them very seriously for a moment.

"Do I have your word?"

Silence. Then, after looking at each other, then at Splinter, the turtles relented.

"Yes, Master Splinter."

The rat's face calmed somewhat, and he managed a gentle smile as he stood, stretching.

"I am not trying to be cruel, my sons. Far from it. I only wish to keep you safe. But I'd appreciate a little help from you now and again."

Mikey giggled.

* * *

Don frowned inquistorily from his position on the stairs.

Well.....they did speak English on the deck....but....it was in a rather odd way. As if they were playing a game with their voices.

"Sensei?" Don called as he made his way towards their dark corner, avoiding a salty puddle on the ground as he did so.

"What's a....Inkgland?"

* * *

It was late evening when they arrived, and pouring rain in the London streets.

"It has our colors on it," commented Leo, looking intrestedly at the fluttering flag from the slightly cracked trapdoor. "Only....spikier."

Splinter gently tugged on Leo's hand. Leo sighed, but allowed Sensei to pull him into darkness once again.

*********

Raph munched on a banana for a moment, looking outside at the downpour with wonder.

Boy....it didn't usually storm so much in New York City, that was for sure. And certainly not this hard.

Splinter managed to find them a small shack full of supplies for a moment for protection against the storm's might. It was still a bit chilly, though,

which was why each turtle was now wearing a poncho.

Suddenly, Don's eyes lit up as he faced the window, mouth dropping.

"Sensei....what is _that?"_

_

* * *

_

Well.....at least no one was on the streets this time.

Splinter sighed as he adjusted his black umbrella. It had been years since he had been here with Master Yoshi.....

The rat looked around. Wow. An occasional car, but everyone was rushing for cover.

"My sons, stay close. We cannot stay long."

Raph just nodded, eyes bright as he gazed up at the enormous clock tower as it rang out the hour out.

_Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!_

Leo clapped his hands over his ears, biting his lip.

"Aggh!" exclaimed Mikey, hands over his face. "Sensei, whysit-"

"Why is it, Michelangelo."

"-why is it making that _noise?"_

Splinter grinned. "This clock tower is merely announcing the hour, my sons."

Raph frowned. "It wasn't sayin' anything, Master S. Just "Wrong" over and over again."

Splinter turned his face to the enormous, greying spire.

He had been here once before.....with his Master Yoshi....

....and now, years later, he had brought his own family to London.

What irony was this? Splinter let a small, bitter smile cross onto his face.

Splinter could vaguely feel one of the turtles pulling on his sleeve....it could wait, for now.

SPLASH!

Splinter staggered as a wave of icy water completely drenched him. There were tiny shrieks as the turtles too, got soaked.....though most of them

were in delight.

A shining, elaborate car had just rushed past.....

....spattering Splinter with water. Splinter groaned, and slapped a hand to his face.

Lucky reptiles. They dried off quickly enough. It would take a couple of hours before the rat's fur stopped dripping.....

The car came to an abrupt stop to the curve as Splinter turned to face the Big Ben again, loblivious to its prescence.

Still looking up at the large spire, the turtles began to chase one another in a lively game of tag as the car door opened.

A young man was pleading with a middle aged woman in the backseat.

"Madame, please...."

But the woman shook her head.

"It was very rude, Basil, and you are quite aware of that. Now, if I may-oof!"

Mikey had run into Raph, who'd run into Don, who'd run into Leo, who'd accidentally bumped into the woman, stepping back just a bit.

"Oh, dear....?"

Leo glanced up in the dark, blinding rain, breathless and blinking.

The woman looked concerned-but had a rather....official look to her. As if she were used to delivering orders and expectant that they would be

carried out. Even now, slightly wet, she still looked rather ready-for-action. Raph had to resist the urge to salute.

Splinter turned, ears pricking at the noise.....and stopped dead as recognition flooded through him like ice.

His sons had bumped directly into Elisabeith, the Queen of England.

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked the woman gently, bending down just enough so that she could speak, but still could not see their faces.

Don just shyly nodded. Elisabeth turned to face her chauffeur.

"Basil, you old coot. Getting the children soaked to the skin....no wonder you drive like a reckless monkey on steroids."

The turtles began giggling as Basil flushed slightly. Elisabeth smiled again.

"Ooh, find me and the old coot funny, now, do you?"

Well......Splinter had said to never tell a lie.

"Yes, ma'am."

Elisabeth laughed again. "Ah, that prickles my pride, that does. Are you American? You have interesting accents."

Mikey blinked, and held up a heavily sleeved hand to his mouth.

Accent? Did they....have accents?

Splinter limped over, keeping his face down. Elisabeth curtsied.

"Pardon me, kind sir. Well, pardon my driver, anyway. Are you a Rowling fan?"

Splinter blinked.

"I....do not know what you mean, your highness."

Raph did a doubletake. Highness?

Elisabeth shrugged.

"Forgive me, sir. It is a popular....street fashion for Rowling fans. The cloaks, I mean." she said quickly, gesturing to their hoods. "Are you

tourists?"

Splinter felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Something like that, your highness."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh, bah to the "highness" nonsense."

"As you wish."

Elisabeth turned to face the turtles, who were busy chasing each other again. She sighed, somewhat wistfully.

It had been so long since a child merely called her, "Ma'am..."

"Your little ones are quite cute, you know," she said with a smile.

Splinter's eyes widened.

Never, on this side of the world, had he expected anyone but himself to call the turtles, "Cute."

Elisabeth turned to face the sky, ignoring the water droplets rushing down her face.

"Cherish them sir. In the end...you may find it the best gift you have given yourself."

Splinter started, then bowed his head.

"Undoubtedly, my lady," he said, voice tight with emotion, watching the turtles splash each other.

* * *

"I liked her," commented Mikey, sniffling as he regretfully rubbed his nose. Splinter sighed, trying not to moan.

_He should have anticipated this...._

By the time they had gotten back to the ship, it appeared each turtle had a case of the cold shivers.

Then, Raph had started coughing.

Leo had started shuddering much more violently.

Mikey's nose had started running like a fountain.

And Don would not stop sneezing.

The only thing that had remained dry was the parting present Elisabeth insisted they take, wrapped in plastic wrap to shield it. It lay on the floor,

as Splinter rubbed each turtle dry and tucked them under all the straw and blankets he could find.

"Early bedtime, little ones," announced Splinter.

As if in a chorus, all four turtles groaned.

* * *

What was in here? Splinter carefully unwrapped the parcel....

....and, as he blinked incredulously, he shook his head, smiling.

Queen Elisabeth was indeed a kind one. His sons had never known what it was like to own a new book-let alone seven interesting looking titles

that looked like they all centered on one boy, Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass....and.....

Splinter found a cerulean book with stars dashed all around it-some with faces-urging a boy flying through the air with a spark traveling behind

him near the London rooftops.

The boy had glitter fluttering around him like stardust, and his clothes looked like they had been spun from spiderwebs and leaves, ears slightly

pointed.

This one looked good.

As Splinter carried the small book towards his sons, he sank down beside him them, Don sinking his warm head on Splinter's lap, the other turtles

gathering close.

Splinter opened the book, pages rustling.

_"All children, except one, grow up."_

* * *

If you looked behind one of the books, you would have seen, "Printed in Australia."


	5. Merry Christmas?

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

非常に陽気なオーストラリアのクリスマス

Merry....Christmas?

__

Quote:

"Somewhere across the winter world tonight  
You will be hearing chimes that fill the air;  
Christmas extends its all-enfolding light  
Across the distance...something we can share.

You will be singing, just the same as I,  
These familiar songs we know so well,  
And you will see these same stars in your sky  
And wish upon that brightest one that fell.

I shall remember you and trim my tree,  
One shining star upon the topmost bough;  
I will hang wreaths of faith that all may see --  
Tonight I glimpse beyond the hear and now."

******

The ship continued to rock back and forth in the churning abyss of the waves, like a cradle softly turning and rotating back. Splinter held his aching stomach and groaned. It was starting to make HIM feel a little sick.

But not as sick as the little ones, at least.

Truth be told, it would be best if he were the sickest of the five, he reminded himself dryly, reaching for the thermometer from Leo's mouth with a sigh.

After their London experience, the four had gotten extremely ill. In the middle of the night, Michelangelo had doubled up with an extremely bad stomach ache.....and had thrown up quite a few times. It had taken quite awhile before Splinter was able to lull him back to sleep.

Hopefully, it would get no worse. It seemed to be a combination of twenty-four hour stomach flu, a cough, and a cold. Splinter himself had had something of the sort a few weeks ago....

Donatello moaned. Splinter put a palm on his shell, tracing the small, patterned lines with the tip of a finger, hoping this would soothe the child somewhat.

The room was beginning to smell like an infirmary-medication (mostly, Splinter had to make do with herbs), the reek of stomach acid, and (Thankfully) the detergent the shipmates were delivering....

....somewhere or another.

Splinter put down _Sense and Sensilbility _and pulled Raphael closer, frowning as he did so.

Judging from his symptoms...the medicant had not helped much.

"Master Splinter?"

Splinter looked down in surprise.

"Hmm?"

Raph closed his eyes, reopened them, and they flickered faintly.

"Why.....are we goin' to Japan?"

Splinter did a double take. Why, Raphael already knew! But....then again, it wasn't uncommon for children to ask the same question twice to hear an answer confirmed or changed.

The rat watched Donatello crawl next to Leo and lie down. hopefully, he'd take a nap.....

Splinter absentmindedly rubbed at Raphael's shell, Raphael lying his head on his knee and staring dully around with glazed over eyes.

Finally, the Master spoke.

"My son.....this is a final rite we must do for your grandfather, so that he may rest in piece."

"Your grandfather?"

"No. Your grandfather. My father."

Raph turned his head slightly.

"D'you miss him?"

The rat's dark eyes became lined with sorrow as his grip tightened somewhat.

"Very much."

"Oh." Raph was quiet for a moment. Don had been shivering, and it looked like Leo had been very hot, so he'd thrown the blanket over him. Mikey

was still in the crate, snoozing.

"Would....Teng Shen....have liked us?"

Splinter chuckled faintly.

"It is hard for me to imagine her disliking anyone, my son."

"Mmmm." Raph closed his eyes, looking satisfied, as Splinter continued to stare out of the portholes at the black sea.

------------------

Splinter read a chapter of Peter Pan to the children, who seemed to like the first and second chapters best, when the children learned that they

could fly and were planning to go off with Peter.

Splinter read the last line of the chapter, where Mr. and Mrs. Darling try to stop the children from leaving.

"_Too late._

_The birds have flown."_

Splinter put the book down with a smile. The turtles had been tucked safely away in seperate compartments, due to the faxt the rat learned that the crew would only be hauling half of the supplies off at port and that would only include the A and B wings, not C and D.

Looked like they were ready to get some sleep.....

The rat crossed the room, pacing a bit.

He needed perhaps, just a moment....

It sounded as if they arrived.

---------------------

Splinter blinked at the tattered flag that had been left on the ground before cautiously picking it up.

Only half of the crew mates were working today, due to the light load...but the rat still tied his cloak on, even in this ridiculously warm and sunny weather.

The flag looked EXACTLY like the english flag in a corner! Except that it had a few stars scattered here and there....

Splinter ducked into a nearby alleyway and watched the sailors drop crate after crate in a neat pile.

Hopefully, they wouldn't disturb the young ones. They needed to sleep this off.

The rat listened very carefully to the English spoken, and then closed his eyes as he slowly shook his head.

Australia.

They were in Australia.

* * *

Well, the terrain seemed bright and cheerful enough....

Little did Splinter know how jolly it was about to get as he turned around to face the metropolis of Hobart. From what he knew, this was one of the Capitals in this country.

The rat blinked in bewilderment at the bright....

....holiday decorations.

********

My, it was sparkling in the sunshine.

Splinter looked around. Shop windows were lined, people appeared busy shopping.....there were elaborate dark green christms trees, menorahs shining until they brightly shone, Stars of David glistening. And Kwanzaa Kenorahs were proudly shining in green, red, and black elaboration.

The rat had to bite his lip to keep himelf from smiling.

It was a shame....that the little ones need stay on the ship in all this splendor.

He had heard some countries celebrated the holidays in the Summer....but had never seen his suspicions confirmed.

Was it his imagination, or did people look....cheerier, somehow? Even in holiday New York?

-------------

After stopping at a nearby pharmacy-the beaming attentant had given him no less then four candy canes after telling him what he should do for his sons-Splinter had been ready to go, when he paused.

Hadn't Teng Shen always loved the holidays? Especially New Year's Eve, when tradition mandated you clean the house top to bottom?

No one had been foolish enough to attempt to get in her way once she wanted to clean. Yoshi and Matshimi probably valued their ears too much to risk that on _shogatsu._

Homes and entrance gates-what_ had_ been their home, their entrance gate- were decorated with ornaments made of pine, bamboo and plum trees, to bring luck and good cheer for the upcoming year during the _bonenkai_ parties ("year forgetting parties") which were held with the purpose of leaving the old year's worries and troubles behind.

But Splinter could never forget.....

That year, March eleventh, Matshimi had seen Teng Shen and Yoshi embrace.

And then, he....

The Ancient One and Splinter, who had been nibbling on a cashew as The old one attempted to guess whether Splinter was a rat or a mouse-Yoshi had told him hundreds and hundreds of times RAT, but the Ancient One claimed that Splinter was much too small to be a rat, and had to be a mouse-

Had heard her scream.

And found her crumpled body in the storming rain, an orchid by her gentle hand-stilled forever.

--------------

Splinter blinked.

Oh....he didn't ralize he had been....

Well, he was here. Might as well get his sons a souvenir while he was here.

The rat ducked into a nearby store, purchased a few things, and ducked out.

Evening was soon settling in, according to a nearby clock tower draped in greenery, but it was still so light out....

As Splinter turned to look at the tree again, he had remembered Raphael's question.

_"Do you think Teng shen would've liked us?"_

Knowing her, she'd squeeze them half to death, and spoil them rotten. Of course she'd love them.

Splinter wiped his eyes.

One holiday, Yoshi had began to cry himself in the garden with Teng Shen, Splinter on his shoulder. He had attempted to stop, claiming it was ill

fitting that Shen should see him lament on such a merry day, but Shen had told him something...

"The more you can cry, the more sadness you feel. That can be purged, given enough time. But Yoshi....." she looked at him with almond shaped, dark brown eyes.

"Lamenting is a wonderful, terrrible thing. Be careful how you go about it, else you may lose what's important to you...."

She had a similiar conversation with Matshimi, but he claimed he had no capacity for sadness.

And, a year later, Splinter and Yoshi were alone one lonely Christmas Eve in Yoshi's apartment. Yoshi had been staring at the flames, absentmindedly stroking Spilnter's tattered ears.

Yoshi looked up, and said softly, that cold December evening....one that Splinter remembered so well.....

"The more you can cry, the more sadness you feel." He turned to Splinter with a small smile.

"Would you...little one....if I were to go and walk the road my brother and sister traveled....cry in my place?"

Splinter had squeaked an affirmative. Yoshi had laughed softly and resumed scratching Yoshi's ears.

"Then, that's enough. If you're with me, then I know I won't lose what's important to me. I know it."

"Hey, mister!"

Splinter started again. A little girl had hopped over to him, looking puzzled.

"Why are you sad? Is something wrong?"

Splinter blinked, then shook his head.

"No, dear. Just a touch of nostalgia."

"Oh. Is that a disease?"

Splinter had to laugh. Michelangelo had asked him the same question once.

"Not quite."

"Oh." the little girl nodded solemnly. "You better get home. My family always likes to watch them light the lights from our apartment window. Is YOUR family waiting for you?"

Splinter felt a smile cross his face.

"Yes. I'm sure they are."

"Well then, get goin'!"

The little girl hopped away, first on one fot, then the other, then both. She turned to face Splinter with a smile.

"Merry Christmas!"

Splinter watched her go, glancing at the clock.

She was right. He'd better hurry.

As Splinter nimbly leapt through alleyways and occasional rooftops, he couldn't help but feel that his heart had lightened somewhat.

***********

"Drink this, my son. I know it is bitter, but it should soothe your stomach pain."

Splinter gently helped Leonardo up slightly, and helped him swallow the sour formula. Leo gulped and shuddered, but the cup was relentless.

Finally, he swallowed the last bit.

Splinter nodded in approval, then handed Leo a candy cane. Peppermint is actually good for the stomach.....and it counted as a treat. Score.

Leo stared at it incredulously before happily taking it.

"Cool! I thought candy canes were only Christmas, but this works too!"

The rat smiled as he moved onto a stirring Michelangelo.

* * *

"Wow! Hot chocolate too?!"

Splinter smiled again as he handed Donatello his mug. It was slightly chilly below the ship, so this was a fine treat.

"Be careful, my son, Sip it slowly. You do not want to burn yourself or make yourself sick."

Raph just nodded, candy cane still in his mouth. "Man, I wish we coulda come too," he moaned, taking another sip.

Splinter just picked up a book, shrugging. Then, he paused, ears twitching.

What was...?

Ah. Some of the townsfolk were caroling for the departing boat....

Mikey turned, obviouly puzzled as a muffled tune swept through the air.

_Silent night, Holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
'Round yon virgin Mother and Child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace...._

Leo just smiled.

"Sei-sei....um, why is it-?"

Splinter just held up a hand, all five listening to the dying refraine.

_Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace...._

Wasn't that sweet?

Jacques smiled, getting ready for bed. Aww....he loved this time of year....over here, that is.

But tommorow....

He turned to his bunkmate wih a grin_._

_En avant à Paris, puis ?_

* * *


	6. Pied Piper of ville des enfants perdus 1

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

Bonjour、パリ! 忘れられていたカテドラルの通われた王女! 絶望的な状況のLeonardo、Raphael、DonatelloおよびRaphael!

_(Bonjour, France! The princess where the cathedral which is forgotten commutes! Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Raphael of desperate circumstance!)_

Dedicated to my loyal reviewers:

Rhoda J, Second daughter of Eve, YoTicTac13, Mikell, secret22, and yaoigirl22!

Part One

Quote:

_"There are an infinite number of universes existing side by side and through which our consciousnesses constantly pass. In these universes, all possibilities exist. You are alive in some, long dead in others, and never existed in still others. Many of our "ghosts" could indeed be visions of people going about their business in a parallel universe or another time -- or both."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Splinter frowned as he carefully listened to the chuckling above the trapdoor and slowly retreated to the darkness.

This was _not _good news.

From the sounds of it, they were going to make ANOTHER delivery. Oh, joy.

The rat threw an anxious look towards the crates as Donatello let out a soft cough.

.....and what made this even BETTER were the facts that, A: They were going to what seemed a very cold region.

Well....it should soon ought to be. It was the end of October!

His little ones were cold blooded. Their bodies didn't know how to handle themselves in that kind of drop of temperature yet.

And B: The sailors wanted a bit of a break, so they were going to stay at an inn or something of the sort for a few days.

There was no way they'd make it back to the ship after it was put in lockdown.....

...they would have to find somewhere warm to stay.

Raph curled up under the sheets in a small ball. The rat gently lifted the turtle's head for a moment to twist it around to the cooler side and then laid it down once again. The rat bit his lip.

His sons had not completely recovered yet....the only thing he could do was to keep them near the ship's warm ventilation shafts, and to keep them bundled.

Mikey groaned, and began to kick off his quilts. Of course Splinter had to pull him back into the soft cocoon. Mikey whimpered.

"Sei-sei....it's hot."

Splinter scooped up Leonardo, then shot Mikey a symphatetic glance.

"I know, my son. You will have to sweat this one out."

The ship rocked violently, back and forth in an almost circular motion.....

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Sensei?" whispered Leo, face pressed the rat's shoulder that night.

"Mmmm?"

Leonardo had been unable to sleep. The turtle slowly turned to face the rat, worn eyes questioning.

"I....think we're back in America."

Splinter blinked, taken aback. How would Leo know?

Leo feebly nodded, face dull as he pressed it against Splinter again.

"I....saw the flag," he said hoarsely. "On......deck."

Splinter's face became disapproving.

"Leonardo....why were you on deck?"

Leo just shrugged.

"It....was when you went. I looked up through the grate....and there was a red, white, and blue flag with stripes...but no...stars on it."

Splinter ridgened, fur nearly standing on end.

".....did you say, just stripes, my son?"

Leo just nodded. Splinter had to bite back a moan.

If he remembered his atlas correctly.....

....this could possibly mean that they were in-

* * *

The rat's suspicions were confirmed.

They were going to Northern France.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey turned to face Splinter with large eyes as the rat carefully lowered Donatello out and reached for him next.

"So....they speak French too, Sensei? Like in....Cananandia?"

Splinter smiled, and gave Mikey's hand a squeeze as Splinter lowered them each through the window.

"Seeing as this is France, my son, yes. And it is pronounced "Canada."

"....oh."

Mikey closed his eyes. Splinter sighed as he felt Michelangelo's forehead.

Nope. Still there....

He could only hope the extra bundling he'd given the turtles would act as a shield from all this icy wind.

The rat had gotten quite a nasty awakening this morning when he'd woken.

He knew this was Northern France.....but this was ridiculous!

When Splinter looked out from the trapdoor, his own insides became as cold as the frost on the center bow.

Snow.

And lots of it.

*********

After sneaking out as usual through the back way, Splinter had to keep the curious turtles close as they walked through the wintery woods,

their footsteps soft and muffled.

Too bad they couldn't play in it. It would've been a lot of fun.....

Don sighed, wiped his nose, and looked up at the bare treetops in surprise as the snow continued to gently spiral down in the misty air, an

occasional clump falling from frozen branches.

Large, midnight blue and black birds were staring down at them with beady eyes.

Were there so many black birds....what were they? Crows.....Ravens....in Winter? In New York, birds left for the south in winter.

The great black birds shrieked and fluttered off into an indigo sky in a flurry of black feathers.

___******************_

So.....this was town.

It was much different then New York.

Leo looked around in his blue bunting. The houses were....houses, not apartments.

No manholes in the odd, cobblestone streets. Raph put his bundled up foot down again and again, testing the cold foundation.

Wow. This wasn't concrete....

People peered out of windows as they walked the deserted, lamplighted streets.

Shutters smashed shut, one after another. Raph swallowed.

What, what was wrong with _them_?

People on the sidewalks stared at them with hollow, suspicious eyes, many of them with dark shadows underneath.

"HOLD IT!"

The rat slowly turned.

Don moved closer to Sensei, reaching for his arm as he did so.

No less then six men had surrounded them, each equipted with a crow bar, a wooden staff, or a glistening butcher knife.

The one who had shouted glared at Splinter, squinting as he peered at the five hooded figures.

"You. You five. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"Simply travelling by. What causes your discomfort?"

The man scowled, clearly not liking Splinter's calm tone, but a young woman stepped up.

She was wearing an old fashioned, white and blue colonial coat, blouse, and pear of breeches with spectacles hanging lopsidedly from her face.

She turned to face the man with a frown, who immediately stepped back.

"For heaven's sakes, they are only travelers! A traveler with little ones of his own. I highly doubt they plan by any means on threatining us."

"You've grown soft, woman."

The girl's face bristled.

"If by "going soft" I do not overeact like a flock of frightened pigeons whenever a stranger walks into town and try to be hospitabal, then YES. I

have."

The man glowered at her.

Then, he thrust his weapon into the snow and strode away, hands jammed in his pockets as he did so.

The line of men began to follow as people silently drifted back into their homes.

* * *

The woman sighed, and faced them with a strained smile on her face.

"Bonjour," she sighed, sounding weary. "I do suppose I ought to welcome you to _Ville des enfants perdus,_ but, seeing as you have all been

already so "welcomed"....." she sighed.

"And I must beg for your apologies. People as of late will believe anything." She shook her head.

"Will you follow me to the inn? I can at least buy you a cup of tea." She turned again, looking serious.

"And an explanation. I am Melody Writers, a translator and physician of this town."

* * *

"Do forgive our rudeness, monsieur," sighed Melody as she poured Splinter another cup of tea.

The inn was warm and smoky. People were occasionally talking quietly to one another as they ate, but mostly keeping to themselves with cool

indifference. The fire cracking merrily in the backround did nothing to alleviate the sullen atmosphere.

"The Events as of late have everyone panicked."

Splinter cautiously took a sip of his tea. Perfect. He took another, and lowered his teacup.

"Events? Why, has something happened? Your fellows seem to act so."

Melody sighed as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"It's a long story, but after today, I believe you posess the right to hear it." she paused, turning to look them all in their hooded apparel.

"Sirs? Um....if you may wish, you can lower your hoods now."

Splinter slowly shook his head while Leo giggled.

"We are fine, thank you."

Melody politely nodded, but did not press the issue as she poured hot cordial into the turtles' cups.

"This town is a small one. Families have lived here for generations, dating back as long as the 1600s. It is a small environment, but normally a

peaceful one at that, seeing as we are Omish-"

Don blinked, looking surprised.

"Omish? I thought this was France?"

Melody smiled at him while Splinter turned to face Don.

"Yes, my son, this is France. However, this town is what we call _Omish, _which comes from the Amish Mennonite church. It is a very traditional

subgrouping of Mennonite churches, used to using some of the older traditions and values in history to hold as their own. And be careful not to

interrupt, my son."

Don blushed. Melody smiled, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Do not worry,_ cherie._ Many of the sailors who visit this region are curious as well."

She took another sip, as if to fortify herself.

"This town isn't known for much. Crops in Spring, Summer, Fall, regular chores in winter, occasionally visited by sailors who like to rest before

moving on. But, there is one legend our town is famous for, one that has been told and retwisted so many times, no one is sure what the exact

truth is anymore.

In the Middle Ages, when the Black Plague was our regular visitor, knocking on everyone's door and Death dragging them out with skeletal

fingers-" she paused, looking worried.

The little ones were frozen. Splinter glanced from them to her.

"....I, yes.....very sorry. Anyway, legend has it that the princess who had been residing in an old manor North of the village soon died of the

plague as well, and she was buried in the old cemetary. We do not know if she had been really a person of royal lineage....but her marker exists.

The Princess was known for her liking of birds, and for often playing a _cannelure-_or flute.

What is said to have happened, in the midst of the Black Death, her spirit went through the village in the dead of night, drawing all the children

from their beds in some sort of odd trance with her pipe, and they followed her to the castle.

When the Plague had passed, they came back, alright, but they were, as legend dictates, changed. It does not say how or why."

Mikey shuddered. Splinter put a hand on his shoulder.

"Interesting fairy tale, but how does it affect what everyone is concerned about now?"

Melody took another sip, and reached for a biscuit.

"It all started....eleven days ago," she said wearily, putting a hand over her eyes.

"A little girl, Anna, went missing. Just like so, in the night. She had been tucked in by her mother, but gone when morning dawned.

Her mother was frantic. Everyone searched for days, even on the outskirts of the village. But no one could find anything.

"Then, the same happened with a little boy named Jacques. A little girl named Mary. Another named Meagan. Most recently, a child named Rhoda.

Black birds everywhere. Not a hint of where the children left....or where they were taken."

Splinter stared at her, incredulous.

"That's terrible! Has no one summoned the authorities?"

Melody nodded.

"Investigators.....dectectives.....police.....we've tried it all. We've barricaded doors, gotten new locks....all to little or no avail. Also, whenever we

attempt to stay awake at the base of the village, with torches and weaponary items at hand....

....no matter what we drink or do to prevent otherwise, we all fall asleep at the base, one or two children missing. With everyone grown up

around each other, no one is willing to name a suspect. This is why visitors are usually given such a cold shoulder treatment."

Melody sighed and stretched.

"It is getting late. We ought to retire now, while there are still rooms available."


	7. Pied Piper of ville des enfants perdus 2

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

Bonjour、パリ! 忘れられていたカテドラルの通われた王女! 絶望的な状況のLeonardo、Raphael、DonatelloおよびRaphael!

_(Bonjour, France! The princess where the cathedral which is forgotten commutes! Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Raphael of desperate circumstance!)_

Dedicated to my loyal reviewers:

Rhoda J, Second daughter of Eve, YoTicTac13, Mikell, secret22, and yaoigirl22!

Part Two

Quote:

_"There are an infinite number of universes existing side by side and through which our consciousnesses constantly pass. In these universes, all possibilities exist. You are alive in some, long dead in others, and never existed in still others. Many of our "ghosts" could indeed be visions of people going about their business in a parallel universe or another time -- or both."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sensei.....I'm scared."

Raph whimpered as Splinter tucked the patchwork quilt around the four.

It was an old fashioned, oaken room, with a small chest of drawers nearby and two beds-a big one and a little one. Wax dripped off the only

candlestick nearby the window.

Splinter smiled, and gave an affectionate hug.

"Do not worry, little ones. I admit, the recent events of this village have me at unease as well. Something is not right. But," he added quietly,

"I am here, and I doubt that whomever is behind this will not try the same with you four. They will believe that we will leave in the morning,

and are therefore not worth trying to waylay. Besides. Enough talk of this. You four are still ill."

"But...."

Splinter put a finger on Leo's mouth.

"Get some rest, little ones. I will read to you tomorrow. It is quite late as it is."

And, so saying, the rat withdrew.

Mikey shuddered, and moved closer to his brothers.

This room.....was so creepy! After the candle died out, shadows everywhere loomed like enormous wraiths, reaching out with "skeletal fingers....

and death dragging out the..."

The turtle whimpered, and quickly drew under the covers again, heart pounding. He quickly shut his eyes.

This was normal, safe darkness-the one he chose to have. He wished he would fall asleep so it would be morning. This town wasn't very nice.

"Donny? Raphie? Li-Li?" he whispered, not truly expecting an answer.

(Li-Li was Leonardo's second nickname, one rarely used.)

To his surprise, three very clear answers came to him.

"Yeah?"

"Um...." Mikey fidgeted uncomfortably. Raph would call him a sissy if he admited he was frightened.

"I don't like this town very much."

Mikey vaguely saw Leo nod.

"It's....not the friendliest, but Sei-Sei says we go back to the ship tomorrow to get ready before they leave the day after next."

"Why are we travelling around so much?"

Don just shrugged. "Dunno. Where do ya think we go next?"

Raph sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

This place was so SPOOKY....

...but Mikey would call him a wimp if he admitted that.

"Maybe the desert? It would be a lot warmer."

Leo smiled.

"How long will we keep goin'?" he asked softly, clutching his smiling Panda to him close.

"Forever?"

Don sat up to stare out the window, polar bear smiling.

"At least MY Bear's happy," he sighed. "My bear likes the cold."

Raph held up his grizzly. "Mine doesn't. What about your blanket, Mikey? Or your Panda, Le-"

"GUYS!"

So frantic and shrill was Don's cry that the other three quickly sat up-squirming out from the covers.

"Don, shhhh! You'll wake Sensei!" Leo exclaimed, throwing a worried glance near the snoozing rat.

But Don had gone quite pale as he extended a shaking finger out the window.

The other three curiously peered out. Mikey scratched his head.

"I don't-"

But, soon enough, they all saw EXACTLY what Donatello Splinterson had been staring at.

Silence.

A sharp, haunting tune echoed out in refrain as an luminous figure appeared on the snowy streets.

The sound of many wings fluttering.

Rasping, shrill, caws.

The four turtles' eyes widened.

Melody had said that no one else had actually seen the figure....and that she drew out sleeping children.

Sleeping.

So, did that mean that.....?

************

The woman had long, white-blond hair that flowed behind her waist.

Her dress was long, and once a faded blue color, though now shone with such intensity, it seemed to be ghostly white, just like her skin.

A robe fluttered behind her, as, in one hand, she held a swinging lantern.

And another, a wooden flute she was playing.

Raph staggered as he saw something else.

"LOOK!"

No less then three children, all in night apparel, were dazedly trudging after her.

This was a little too much for the turtles as Don leapt off the bed and began violently shaking Splinter.

"SENSEI! Sensei, wake up, WAKE UP! It's the ghost! She's actually doing it! Master Splinter...."

But the rat continued to peacefully sleep. The turtles stared at him and at each other, aghast.

Normally, Sensei was such a light sleeper.....

Mikey cocked his head before bellowing, "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Silence.

The rat still did nothing but breathe in and out.

"Sei-Sei, if this is a joke, this isn't funny!"

Leo jerked around to face his brothers. "Wait! Didn't Melody say that the sleep was really kinda strong for adults?"

The four stared at Splinter for a moment, before all racing for the door.

Mikey frantically twisted and turned the knob, as if hoping the force of his four year old hands could magically grasp the door open.

"It's locked!"

Raph turned to face the window.

"We can't let her get away!"

Don swallowed.

"Looks like we go out."

"Ooof!"

Luckily, the window had only been on the second floor, so it hadn't been too difficult to climb down the slippery old tree.

TOO difficult, seeing as the turtles were natural climbers.

Mikey slid down like he was on a twisted slide, straight into Raph.

"Ouch! Mike-!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Leo turned to the woman's retreating figure. She and the others were almost out of the village gates....

"She's getting away! COME ON!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a frantic journey through the woods, following the lamplight.

Boy....was it COLD out here....the turtles had forgotten to bundle up.

Don shivered as he finally caught up to one of the village children.

"HEY! WAKE UP!"

But the child just blankly stared ahead, pulling out of Don's grip. The young scientist blinked.

Were they hypnotized?

The woman went on and on-at a faster, gliding pace then the children. She always stopped, however, at a certain time to wait for them to catch

up, turning around to watch their progress.

The turtles mostly hid behind the trees as they hurried to catch up. Melody had not said anything about the ghost being cruel, but she didn't

exactly say she was sunshine, gumdrops, and lollipops either.

Leo struggled to keep back his sneezes.

It felt like his feet were on fire....

...and now, it was like they were moving in slow motion as he became more and more light headed....

-----------------------------

Finally, the woman stopped, and let the children move in front of her to a pile of stone lying on the ground.

Mikey's eyes dilated.

The children walked straight into a small opening into the earth!

It seemed the woman had been about to follow, when she paused....

....and turned around to face the turtles.

********************************************************************************************************************

The world was spinning like a top.

And Raph's eyelids began to feel like lead as he stumbled.

No! Not NOW!

The woman said something he could not hear as she drew closer, patches of light dancing from off of her flesh....

Mikey's eyelids flickered.

Why.....

He didn't understand! It was like....

....like.....being dragged under...

Leo stumbled back.

"You're here, at last." said the woman at last, sounding pleased.

What did she mean?

Don's eyes drew down....

What was wrong with Mikey? He had one knee on the ground, and was clutching himself.

Why would anyone do that when....it was so warm out here? Warmth was flooding his body, even as he shook from the frosty wind......

It was too odd to make any sense out of it. Don's eyes closed as the ground came to rush at him very suddenly as he fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splinter shot up, heart accelerating.

What a terrible dream! More like a nightmare.

His sons were pleading with him to rescue them as someone dragged them away into the woods.

And he had only dreampt that he had slept on...

Well, at least it was only a dre-

Why was it so cold in here.

Splinter whipped around.

The bed was empty, door still locked.

But the window was wide open.


	8. Pied Piper of ville des enfants perdus 3

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

Bonjour、パリ! 忘れられていたカテドラルの通われた王女! 絶望的な状況のLeonardo、Raphael、DonatelloおよびRaphael!

_(Bonjour, France! The princess where the cathedral which is forgotten commutes! Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Raphael of desperate circumstance!)_

Dedicated to my loyal reviewers:

Rhoda J, Second daughter of Eve, YoTicTac13, Mikell, secret22, and yaoigirl22!

Part Three of Four...or Five

Quote:

_"There are an infinite number of universes existing side by side and through which our consciousnesses constantly pass. In these universes, all possibilities exist. You are alive in some, long dead in others, and never existed in still others. Many of our "ghosts" could indeed be visions of people going about their business in a parallel universe or another time -- or both."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

NO!

Splinter staggered up, and lifted his nose.

Their scent....it was very faint, but still there!

But how could they have left through the window? He would've heard them!

And their cloaks were still here!

Splinter wrenched the key from under the door after haphazardly tying on his own cloak before dashing out the door, struggling for a moment with the rusty key before flying out.

"My sons!

MY SONS!"

* * *

"Sen...."

Don wasn't even able to finish from his curled up position.

Someone had thrown a blanket over him, but it was still so very, very cold here.

Don's fists were lightly clenched, head against a pillow, eyelids so heavy that it...

couldn't....do much harm....to just...lie here....and....

* * *

A man smashed his fist against the inn's longest table, trembling as he buried his head in his arms.

Zofia....

They had taken Zofia.

"Seven!" fumed a man, pacing back and forth.

"They just went too far. SEVEN?! Four of them a visitor's children? This time, it's-"

"The moment "they" took the little girl, you should have realized that it had gone too far."

Everyone in town had shown up in the inn for the meeting to discuss what they were going to do next. Heads automatically turned as Splinter

slowly walked in, dark cloak around his head. The man's eyes narrowed, but said nothing.

.....it COULDN'T have been them now....judging by just how real the stranger's panic and desperate searching around the village had been.

Splinter turned to the door, but the man bolted up.

"Hold it!" he shouted again, face very red.

"Where do you think you're goin'?!"

It was literally like fire and frost in the room as Splinter slowly turned to face him.

"A snowstorm is coming. I must go out and look for my family."

The man scoffed.

"Are you daft, man? In this weather, you'll freeze."

The rat's fur bristled.

"Better to risk such a petty matter as weather for my family's sake, rather then hide in here like a frightened rabbit!"

The man growled, but Splinter had not finished.

"If you are wise, you will resume looking for your children while you still can. There is a great deal of snow coming, and it could spell entrapment

for your little ones.....or worse."

People began to look at each other, anxiety and worry carved on their faces.

"But we need to think up a plan!" exclaimed the man, hoping to remain in control.

Splinter sighed. He had no time for this!

"For eleven days, you've planned. It's time to stop planning and to start ACTING if you want to save their lives! I for one will not let my sons die

out there while I sit in here and worry!"

"What? So you're saying you're perfectly okay then, if the result of your actions is that they die?"

The crowds tensed and hushed. Judging by the rat's frozen countenance.....

They knew he had gone too far.

Even the man's courage seemed to have lost him as Splinter whipped around to face him, onyx eyes ablaze.

"I...." he stuttered. "I-I...really didn't mean.....it wasn't like I-"

The rat clenched his claws.

"Were I not a follower of inner peace and tranquility, I would gladly tear you apart for that."

* * *

As Splinter left, Melody jumped up.

"I agree," she said firmly, grabbing a lantern and some rope.

"Monsieur is right. We must do what we can WHEN we can."

And she ducked out after him in the driving snow.

The villagers looked at one another.

And all but one hastened to do the same.

********************

Splinter turned his head to the sky, and then to the ground. No scent....but....

Ah!

As people dug through homes and other locations, Melody stood close to him, shivering slightly as she held the lantern up.

"Did you find something, Monsieur Splinter?"

Splinter just nodded, holding a small black and white teddy bear up to the surprised woman.

"This is belongs to my son Leonardo," he said quietly, still staring at the slightly snow covered bear.

"Only a matter of gravest urgency would make him drop it...."

Splinter squinted in the distance, then nodded.

"There. In the wood. Those branches."

Melody turned to face where Splinter was looking at, frowning.

"I....it's just a pile of..."

"-broken branches," concluded the rat. "And it was not an act of the storm. Those branches were dead enough that a slight....human-(funny

thought...) touch would probably break them off. But they were too entangled with other, stronger branches to break from yesterday's winds.

Someone had gone that way."

And the rat hurried off, Melody dashing after him, mind racing.

"What kind of education did you have Monsieur?" she asked, sounding very impressed.

Splinter let a small smile cross his face as he tucked the small bear around his waist.

"I was...homeschooled, as it were."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo blinked.

For a beautiful moment, he wasn't lying in some cold, unknown....not-home place.

He was in his box-crate bed at home in New York....

Australia, Canada, England, Spain, France....just a fuzzy dream.

He was racing his brothers to get out of bed-and were running around as Splinter was busy reading some new book he had found....

The Leader blinked again.

And, as he attempted to swallow, an enormous lump came to his throat as fear shook his tiny frame.

Leo was on an enormous four poster next to six or seven identical ones in a dark room. The turtle looked around curiously.

Not much....other then a carpet on the floor and all these beds....it was too plain to be a dream. Normally, something weird was going on besides

all...THIS.

Leo groaned. Boy, was he lightheaded....

No. He had to stay focused here...

"R-Raphie?"

To his relief, a small body nearby on a maroon four poster groaned.

"Don? Mikey?"

"I'm here," said a tired voice. Truth be told, it sounded like, "Fime ear," due to the fact his face was pressed against a pillow, but the intent was

clear.

Leo groaned as he pulled himself out onto the floor. He had such a splitting headache......and it only kept getting worse.

"What...did that ghost lady do?" asked Mikey fearfully, timidly putting one foot one the floor, then the other.

"Yeah! I thought she was gonna eat us or somethin.'" commented Raph as he too crawled out of bed, clutching his stomach."Ughhhh....I

don't...feel so good."

"Eat us?" asked Mikey, swallowing.

"If....if she wanted to do THAT, she coulda just eaten us already," commented Don, in a raspy voice. "I...really....can't talk too much right now."

Raph gave Don a symphatetic nod, but said nothing.

"Come on. Let's get outta here."

* * *

Luckily, the large doors were unlocked. But they were so heavy, it took quite an effort to open them anyway.

Finally, Mikey managed to squeeze past, fingers shaking as he held it open for Leo, then Don, then Raph.

Don gulped.

Dark.

Only a few candles lit the hall in their holders.

And there were four ways out to....

....to six different doors.

As the four stared at them, Raph scratched his head.

"Uh.....

....this might be a bit harder then we thought."

******************

Elaborate candlesticks. Chandeliers. Gargoyles. Suits of Armor.

Bouquets of dried flowers.

Paintings, sculptures, vases....jeweled mirrors....

It was hard not to feel a bit worthless as the turtles made their way through each room, each one more elegant-and dusty-after the next.

There was often a scurrying heard as they entered each room, one after another.

What looked like another bedroom, a large dining hall, a room that seemed to have no purpose but to exist, what looked the kitchens....and

an assortment of ballrooms.

"This....is....exhausting!" panted Raph, gasping as he sank onto the stairs with a groan.

The turtles had been walking for a little over two hours. Finally, it was time to stop and take a rest.

Leo pressed his burning forehead into the soothing cold stone of the banister.

Stairs....hidden entrances.....walls.....dead ends....it was a total maze in here!

The dark castle was silent. Marble still dully gleamed, though it was spun with numerous cobwebs. Windows peered out to nothing but black.

"Who puts a castle UNDERGROUND?" sniffed Don, sinking down on his knees.

"Mole people?" suggested Mikey, falling down with a plop.

"Anyway...once we get out of here, what do we do?"

Don thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Dunno. Get back to Dad, I guess....but what about the others?"

"Others?"

"Y'know....the other kids. Maybe they got stuck in here too!"

Leo paused.

They didn't run into anyone....but....

"Do we or do we not want to get caught?"

Mikey looked dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"Well....what about that ghost? Or witch? SHE might be lookin' for us."

It was a grim and very scary thought, but no one knew exactly what to....

Don's eyes pooled over with tears, and he buried his head in his lap.

Raph turned to the wall, wanting to kick and scream....or at the very least, something.

But all they could do was weep.

* * *

Leo wiped his eyes, and listened carefully.

What....was that noise?

Mikey started just a little bit, rubbing at his nose as he looked up.

A dull.....echoing sound. Almost musical.

Don turned slightly.

To the West, there was a small sound repeating itself over and over again.

The sound of a flute.

Leo scrambled up, pulling Don to his feet as he did so, Mikey pulling up Raph.

"Come on! We need to go!"

***********

Not another one....

It was barely visible in the snow, but Splinter found Don's polar bear.

He was on the right track, then....

Melody shuddered as snow drifted down her back, making her spine tingle.

The snow was coming down thick....

...and fast.

---------------------------------------------------

So, this was where the music had been coming from.

A heavy door with stained glass windows. The flute music was drifting in and out....

Leo was seriously shaking now as he put a hand on the handle, three other hands struggling to get a hold of it.

And they swung it open.


	9. Pied Piper of ville des enfants perdus 4

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

Bonjour、パリ! 忘れられていたカテドラルの通われた王女! 絶望的な状況のLeonardo、Raphael、DonatelloおよびRaphael!

_(Bonjour, France! The princess where the cathedral which is forgotten commutes! Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Raphael of desperate circumstance!)_

Dedicated to my loyal reviewers:

Rhoda J, Second daughter of Eve, YoTicTac13, Mikell, secret22, and yaoigirl22!

Part Five

Guys.....I need to tell you something. I left today to play a game of soccer with my church friends.

As I write this, I'm in St. J Hospital. (My sister let me borrow her laptop to finish this fiction's chapter...for now.)

What....happened was that I was goalie, the grass was wet, and well....a member of the opposite team accidentally crashed into me, we slid into the goal posts...

.....I landed in an odd way....on my kneebone.

And I broke my leg.

So....right now, my blue and pink cast is being signed by my friends.

I'm sorry, guys. I go to Utah and YC...AND I shattered one of my bones at 2:00 in the same month.

And it hurts like heck.

I won't be able to update....unless I use the NURSE'S computer.

So....I will leave this chapter to you, my friends.

Reeeaaallllyyyy sorry! I'm going to have another X-ray after this.

Quote:

_"There are an infinite number of universes existing side by side and through which our consciousnesses constantly pass. In these universes, all possibilities exist. You are alive in some, long dead in others, and never existed in still others. Many of our "ghosts" could indeed be visions of people going about their business in a parallel universe or another time -- or both."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Still, nothing.

This was getting infuriating.

Splinter lowered the lantern, squinting the area with a small frown on his face.

The footsteps had been snowed in, so there was nothing but the microscopic traces he knew to look for as a ninja.

Had his sons chased after the culprit?

Or, had they....

Splinter frantically shook his head. No. That did not matter.

The situation remained the same, no matter how he looked at it.

The ship was leaving soon-tommorow.

And it was late afternoon now....already growing dark.

The rat raced on, snow burning his feet as he did so, Melody struggling to keep up, thoughts racing.

A wraith....could that honestly be true....what the townsfolk said?

If so, why was she stealing children away? A vengeful spirit, perhaps?

But....according to the tale, the children came back.

Changed.

Splinter's heart rate increased.

What did they mean by "changed," exactly?

Wow. This snow was positively blinding. Splinter blinked.

What if they got seirously sick in this weather?

What if they had been hurt?

What if....

Melody had to huff and puff to keep up with the rat's pace.

Boy.....what kind of PHYSICAL education did the stranger have?

"Ooof!"

One after another, the turtles fell on top of each other like dominoes, the sound echoing like thunder in the enormous room.

They froze, breathing ragged, hearts beating.

** * ** ** * **

This room was filled with pew after pew, all ordered into neat little rows.

The stained glass windows were elaborate gothic stye, curled in a dark elegance made all the more so by the fabricate of colors behind it.

Don slowly turned....

...to where, in the front, the woman continued playing her flute.

* * *

Mikey's mouth went very dry as he considered bolting out then and there.

The woman lowered her flute, and slowly turned to face them. Raph tensed.

"I'm glad you came," she said softly, slowly making her way up from the pews, step by smallest step.

"I've been waiting...all this time......"

Leo hesitated.

Then took a small step forwards.

________________

"Leo-what are you-?!"

But Raph hurried to catch up with his brother regardless.

The woman paused, a serene smile on her face.

Mikey gulped as he scrambled after Don.

Leo opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It was like the woman in Spain who had....

As she stepped closer, Mikey flinched.

An enormous sea of shadow behind the woman...

there was a blur of midnight blue....

And Raph suddenly found himself on the floor once again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don started, rubbing at his eyes.

Ouch.....that had really hurt! Something-or someone-knocked him down!

Boy...that bruise on his shoulder was going to sting.

Almost as much as his thr-

Don swallowed.

Astonished, he did so again.

Not a twinge of discomfort.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What IS this place?"

Splinter stared at an enormous pile of rocks, looking skeptical.

Here, behind a tree, he had picked up Mikey's ragged blanket and Raph's grizzly....

The rat lifted his head, and turned to the grey stone again.

Melody frowned.

"What....that? That is-er, well, that WAS the location of the Boticelli moor. Quite a few centuries ago."

Splinter blinked.

"Where.....did you say the castle was, exactly? The one of the princess?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey groaned as his swimming vision began to come back into focus.

"Are you alright, sleepyheads?"

The spector bent over them, looking concerned. Raph stumbled up, staring at her suspiciously.

"L-Listen here, you, I....I..."

The Princess began to softly laugh as Raph suddenly clutched at his stomach, a big O for his mouth.

Nothing.

The woman smiled slightly.

"Perhaps.....it would be best if you heard the story, dears. It would make things much easier."

And, she settled down in a small, crumpled pile of silk on the ground. Mikey hesitated, then sank down a moment later, fingers curiously stroking his forehead.

Cool as a cucumber.

The girl didn't really SEEM malevolent....but....

One after another, the princess looking at them expectantly, the three reluctantly sank onto the ground, never keeping their gaze off the weirdo.

She gave them an encourgaging glance...

And then, began.

* * * *

The princess looked at her hands for a moment, wringing one after another repeatably.

"I was born in the year 1678," she said quietly, not meeting the turtles' gaze for a moment.

"All was well....in England."

"England? But...."

The woman nodded, sensing Raph's confusion.

"Yes. Great Britain. I was born and raised there for many, many years. But, as my mother died of the plague, my father thought it only suitable that the only heir of the kingdom

be spared of such a fate.

And so, I was sent to a small villa in France the ambassador had given to my father as a friendly gift between the Dauphine.

But, I was not spared.

I doubled up with a bellyache a fortnight after I had arrived.

And....by morning, I was no longer suffering."

A shiver raced down Don's spine, the first to understand.

The woman continued.

"I had many friends in the village....many of them children. With them at risk of the disease, how could I move on? How could I let them fall to harm?

And so, I drew them to my old home....until the wave of death passed. Then, when my menagerie of birds informed me that the shadows were slowly passing from the air....

...I let them go back home."

She paused to take a breath.

"But my work....has not ended, I fear. My ravens have long since been my companions, betwixt and between the voids....and they informed me of a storm, heavier then that

we have seen for many a year.....

....but my friends have passed beyond the veil. But, if I could save at least eleven or so children....heal, once again...." she let out a deep sigh.

"Ah....it takes my breath away." she reconsidered for a moment.

"Well....it would if I had any."

Leo leaned back, looking puzzled.

"H-Heal? So....you..."

"I sensed it in the four of you. So, I brought you into the basement quarters....the only quarters left of my home."

Don's eyes widened.

"JUST left? Good gravy, what did this castle look like ORIGINALLY?"

"Probably Taj Mahal," mumbled Raph.

But Leo frowned.

"So....why didn't you just TELL everyone to wa-oh."

Leo broke off, already guessing.

If a ghost showed up in the middle of the streets....

Of course people would start to panic.

Just like people would start to panic if a mutant turtle or rat tried to warn them of impending danger...

Mikey looked around, curious.

"Um....where are all the village kids, then?"

The girl smiled.

"Oh....the Southeastern wing. They've been amusing themselves for the past few days. At least until the storm blew over and I could return them all home. Tomorrow, I will be

escorting them all home.....you as well, if you fancy."

As she stood up, Don slipped his hand into the princess'. Surprised, she nonetheless smiled.

"But....what will YOU do, afterwards?"

The princess began to walk again, Raph shyly sliding his hand into the princess' opposite hand, taking Mikey's as Don took Leo's.

The Spector closed her eyes.

"I will have repaid my debt.

And I will be free to move on."

* * *

"Monsieur.....I'm telling you....there is nothing there!"

Melody shook her head, sighing.

The snow was coming down like rapid fire.....quicker, thicker....a blur of blinding white....

Splinter's teeth chattered as he moved a cold stone carefully with his fingertips.....

Checkmate.

As the rat slid into the darkness, there was a small smile on his face.

"I'm coming, little ones!"

Guys....this is a bad chapter. I'm sorry....but I don't know when I'm getting home.


	10. Children are Children

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

Bonjour、パリ! 忘れられていたカテドラルの通われた王女! 絶望的な状況のLeonardo、Raphael、DonatelloおよびRaphael!

_(Bonjour, France! The princess where the cathedral which is forgotten commutes! Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Raphael of desperate circumstance!)_

Dedicated to my loyal reviewers:

Rhoda J, Second daughter of Eve, YoTicTac13, Mikell, secret22, and yaoigirl22!

Part....which are we on again?

Hello everyone....thank you, to everyone who sent me cyber cookies! And they were lemon ones....how sweet.

I'm okay, but I'm going to be here for awhile. The doctors-did I mention I loathe hospitals-want to put me under the knife in a few days to have a metal plate inserted in the more

crushed area, because it doesn't seem like that will ever heal fully and completely right without intervention...so I'm here.

I despise this place, but one of the nurses let me borrow her laptop-it's extremely slow, but I guess you can't look a gifthorse in the mouth, so here I am-at least for awhile today.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, this thing types at the speed of a blind and tied up chipmunk....ah, well.

"Um.....Miss?"

"Hmmm?" The princess turned to face Raphael in surprise. Raph squirmed, feeling slightly sheepish. He'd never held hands with a ghost before.

....well, Leo had, but the ghost had tugged him as a result as well.....did that count?

Boy, her hands were like ice....

"Don't we....um.....you know.....uh..." Raph trailed off. Don shyly continued.

"....scare you, a little.....?"

The princess smiled.

"I am a ghost who comes out only by night, a specter of a princess who lived more then three hundred years ago. You ask me if you frighten me."

Leo blushed. She laughed slightly.

"Do not worry. Children are children, regardless of size, race...." she paused.

"....or species." she gently tugged on their hands again.

"Come along, dears. Let's see if we don't have cloaks that will fit you four. People might, ah...make interesting assumptions if they saw four walking, talking turtles

rise out of the stone in my abode."

* * *

A woman shuddered, her breath making a small puff in the air.

"Splinter...this....this is spooky."

Melody had summoned the villagers, who seemed astonished....and a little peeved....that such a thing like this had gone undiscovered for so long.

But that didn't stop them from calling out their children's names as they peered, weapons awkwardly raised in the gloom.

The rat whipped around, finger at his lips.

"Quiet! This is the recall part of the mission! We. Need. Stea-"

Splinter froze, and turned his head to the air, his ears flattening slightly under his hood as a small, faint scent drifted on a cold breeze.

This.....scent.....

....periwinkle, he knew it well.....

One of the men groaned. "Why? This place is as silent as an old graveyard! I see no o-"

"Look with your no-er....your heart. Not your eyes."

Splinter closed his own.

"The children....are here. I know it."

There were some gasps but also some groans and grunts of disbelief or amusement.

"What, are you a bloodhound?" mocked an old woman, squinting at her surroundings uneasily.

The rat took one step....

....then another......

...and another.

Then, as the townsfolk watched him, astonished, they saw him streak away, into the darkness.

Melody groaned, picking up her swinging lantern again.

This was it....she needed to take a track course.

People balked, giving each other nervous glances as they hesitantly followed into hungry shadows, the rat's silhouette becoming more and more faint as darkness and distance

overwhelmed him.

------------------------------------------

"Oh....that DOES seem to suit you, dear."

The princess helped Mikey into a small, rather silky orange cloak, pulling the hood over his head and tying the small bunting.

Mikey blushed, and looked into the dusty looking glass with a pleased smile on his face.

"I...I like orange, but I don't really get to...."

She shook her head.

"Sometimes, we all have to take what we get, oui?"

Mikey nodded, giggling as he turned to face the mirror again, seeing as his cloak had a very pointy hood. He liked it-seemed almost fairy tale like.

Don had not really cared for the maroon cloak, so the Princess had found him a nice violet one he liked very much that_ swished _as it moved.

That was a nice word: Swish, swish, swish.

For a moment, he was about to ask what that turtle over there was looking at.....then, he realized it was his own reflection.

Odd...even in this dirty glass, it was startling to see one's reflection when one saw his reflection at least three to four times in his life.

Leo had been given a crimson cloak, but dismissed it as too small. Brown? Far too large. Finally, the princess pulled out a cerulean cloak that sparkled slightly at the wrists and

hem. It fit like it had been specially tailored for the turtle, judging how it felt like moving water against his skin. He couldn't help but blush just a little bit as the Princess studied

him with a critical eye and announced, "_Belle!"_

Raph grinned. Wow. He usually only saw his reflection in puddles.

His own crimson cloak-the one that had been too small in the hem and hood for Leo-fit like a glove. It wasn't too girly, but it felt and looked....

....nice. It glistened just a bit around the waist, but you were at least free to skip, jump, scurry, and run in it.

The princess stood up, and nodded in approval.

"Let us move on, dears. The storm is to pass soon enough. Hopefully, the villagers have chosen to stay in a place of warmth." As she took Leo's hand and gently tugged them out

of the seamstress chambers, she turned to give them a questioning glance.

"You....said you were visitors to the village. Are you all alone?"

Mikey shook his head as they crossed another corridor.

"Nope. Dad's waiting for us." Mikey turned to give his brothers an anxious glance.

"D'ya think Splinter knows we're missing?"

Raph shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe he doesn't even know we're gone."

* * *

The villagers had stumbled onto the Southeastern wing of the nursery. Cries of relief and tears of reunion were being shed, but Splinter ran on.

His sons had not been counted amongst the children....

But....their scent was nearby....

Why were they not with the children? What if their abductor took a "special interest" in them?

Splinter only dashed on, thoughts now changing course.

_Don't let them be hurt, don't let them be...it's my fault if they're..._

******************

The princess watched the turtles struggle to open a door, looking uncertain.

"I.....do you need assistance?"

Mikey was practically blue in the face trying to yank the door open.

"Oooggh! No....it's...it's okay!"

And, as the door began to open, crack by crack, something on the other side crashed it open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rat smashed the door open, echoing with a deafening bang as the turtles were sent flying back.

"Agghhh!"

Splinter leapt in, face contorting in surprise as Raph was sent flying three paces back from him.

"My sons! I..."

"Sei-sei...." mumbled Mikey, face down.

"I think I'd like it better if you used the door, next time."

*******************

As Splinter scooped the four into his arms, thanking heaven, thanking Yoshi, thanking the fact he only knocked them a few paces back....

"My sons? Have you been harmed?" Splinter pulled Leo to him and felt his forehead.

Nothing. Breathless, the rat grabbed Raph next.

Nada.

Donatello? Zip.

Michelangelo? Goose eggs.

Don yanked back, a smile on his face.

"Sei-Sei, meet...."

Mikey immediately ducked behind Splinter.

The princess had gone.

All that remained there was a white bird, which scrutinized the five for a minute, turning its head. Unfolding its wings, it hopped forward, once, twice.....

....then, in a flurry of midnight blue feathers, the white bird soared away, letting one quavering note echo in the silence.


	11. Tragedy in Sichuan: Sharing Heartache

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

Tragedy in Sichuan

中国Leo、ドン、MikeyおよびRaphの心痛の悲劇

_Quote: I guess when your heart gets broken you sort of start to see cracks in everything. I'm convinced that tragedy wants to harden us and our mission is never to let it._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Splinter sighed as the boat's engines roared into the night.

They had....just barely made it back to the ship.....

The rat had to nearly leap into the harbor before the ship hoisted anchor.

Splinter slowly turned to face the crate where his sons were sleeping.

Although they had been....healed, as it were, the extreme cold at harbor was enough to make Splinter fear of a relapse, so the turtles had been given watered down herbal tea, a

quick dinner and a warm wash, and then, an early bed.

Splinter glanced up, where the turtles' new cloaks softly glimmered in the shadows.

Had those....truly been from a....

The rat slowly shook his head.

Perhaps he would never know.

Surprisingly enough, the turtles did not argue about being sent to an early bed. They seemed completely exhausted.

After they had dropped the children back home when the violent snowstorms came to a cease hours later, Splinter could hear the man who had accused him in the Inn say, in a

sneering tone:

"Cet étranger est un weirdo, bien…" Then, he paused, and added somewhat grudgingly,

"....but you cannot deny he has style."

*******************

Splinter managed a faint smile before it quickly became an apparition.

He was _tired_ of traveling....and so were the little ones, he could tell.

It would almost be....nice to return to the sewers below New York. To meditate in the dojo....not in this cargo bank. To be on dry land for more then twelve hours or so....

....watch the young ones in their insane play....

...and rest with the knowledge he had done the best he could do for his Master.

Raph shifted in his sleep, murmuring. Splinter managed another faint smile.

At least his young ones had been able to breathe fresh air for once.

Perhaps this extremely, excrutiatingly long trip had proved to be more blessing then curse.

* * *

Perhaps they were going to Japan at last!

Splinter listened hopefully at the bottom of the stairs at the chattering raised above the rushing of the waves the next day.

The air was growing slightly warmer....so that was s

People were speaking the oriental culture outside on the docks.....

....but it was slightly different then the Japanese he had learned to use as his main language.

Was it merely careless speaking?

Or....something else altogether, perhaps?

************************

Splinter watched his sons at play, mostly running about with their new cloaks on and making them sparkle in the lamplight. Occasionally, he would make a "sshhh" motion

whenever a guard was scheduled to walk past, and the turtles would duck into the corners of the boat to avoid the beam of orange illumination that his flashlight would

flicker around.

Mikey let out a tiny sigh as the beam of light slowly drifted away.

He was AFRAID of the darkness.

Why was it his family's greatest protector?

* * * * * * *

Hours later, Leo stumbled upon a flag that made Splinter think carefully.

It looked so familiar...not the flag of his homeland, Japan.....but it was crimson with golden stars dusted around it....

Wait a second.

GOLD STARS?!

That could only mean....

China.

They were actually in....China.

As Mikey gazed at the land from the deck that night, he had to rub his head for a moment, looking puzzled.

"Sensei....I know I said that I wanted to dig a hole to China....but you didn't have to go through this much trouble!"

The rat raised an eyebrow as he turned to face the little comic.

"Believe me, my son, it was unintentional."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sei-sei....why do we have to wear two cloaks?"

It was now time to leave ship. Don squirmed just a bit as Splinter tugged his new violet cloak over his old patched, teal one. Splinter hesitated.

"My sons....the air here.....is not very good. I want you four to stay close behind me at all times. Understand? This part of China....is just a bit dangerous."

Leo blinked. The rat's tone was very sharp, and his dark eyes were locked in place of their own brown orbs.

".....yes, Sensei," chorused four voices.

Underneath a crate, Don shot a puzzled look at his brothers.

As the sailors had disembarked, a nasty hush overtook them. Everything had been muffled, even footsteps, as they dropped anchor, some people actually bowing their heads as

they walked up and down stairs, reaching for the new cargo load.

Splinter frowned. There was so much chaos about outside....even louder then the other docks.

Of course, China WAS the most populated country in the world....but something didn't seem right. It was far too....chaotic outside. Much more then even Tokyo.

After reassuring himself that they were completely unrecognizable underneath their bunting, Splinter lifted the lid.

And the box clattered to the side as Splinter staggered up, eyes wide as the turtles sat, frozen to the spot.

* * *

Everywhere you looked, there was ruin. Leo ducked behind Splinter, clutching the hems of his cloak as he did so.

Cars lying in a heap, some completely smashed. More bicycles then anything else, but they too, looked as if they had seen better days.

Humans dashing about everywhere like grasshoppers, most with dirty faces.

There were shards of broken glass everywhere. Doors that had fallen off their hinges. Bricks, wood, and foundation lying in crushed piles.

People in white uniforms ducking in and out of buildings, looking sweaty and disheveled, carrying stretchers with a feebly stirring human on top.

And, everywhere, in the sirens, strangled shouts, coughing, spluttering, there was high pitched, hysteric screaming and sobbing.

And everywhere, the scent of rust and salt.

********************

Don clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes streaming, as a wild eyed woman screamed her lament into the sky beside a motionless young man, tears falling freely down her face

as she pounded her fists into the earth again and again, sobbing.

You didn't need to speak the same language to understand her pain.

Raph was making an odd, strangled sound as he attempted to choke back the sobs.

Mikey had long since buried his hands in his hands as he violently shook.

Splinter could only gaze at the sight, eyes burning as the hot tears trickled down his face.

And again, history brought a dark chapter into a series of unfortunate events we call time.

* * *

Splinter extended a shaking hand to a crumpled newspaper lying on the ground.

Odd...it had red stains on it, and something written in it with bold, black permanent marker. Splinter was more accustomed to Japanese kanji, but they shared many characteristics

with the Japanese format. He supposed he could take a shot at it.

He slowly turned the circled part to him, squinting.

LONG LIVE THE REPUBLIC OF CHINA

Oh, dear.

It could be considered a felony for a Chinese citizen to so blatantly exclaim against the communist party....

Did that explain the stains?

_On the afternoon of May 12, 2008, a 7.9-magnitude earthquake hit Sichuan Province, a mountainous region in Western China, killing about 70,000 people and leaving over 18,000 missing. Over 15 million people lived in the affected area, including almost 4 million in the city of Chengdu.  
_

_Since the Tangshan earthquake in 1976, which killed over 240,000 people, China has required that new structures withstand major quakes. But the collapse of schools, hospitals and factories in several different areas around Sichuan has raised questions about how rigorously such codes have been enforced during China's recent, epic building boom._

_In June 2008, low-lying areas in one of the towns most devastated by the earthquake were flooded as a torrent of water was released from a dangerous lake formed by landslides, dislodging wrecked homes, cars and corpses._

_The surge of floodwater into the town, Beichuan, was part of an effort by engineers and soldiers to drain Tangjiashan, one of more than 30 so-called quake lakes that were formed by landslides. For weeks, the dam of rock and mud holding back the rising waters of the Jian River there had threatened to burst and flood towns and cities downstream that are home to 1.3 million people._

_Thousands of the initial quake's victims were children crushed in shoddily built schools, inciting protests by parents. Local police harassed the protestors and the government criticized them. At least one human rights advocate who championed their cause was arrested._

_The Chinese government has refused to release the number of students who died or their names. But one official report soon after the earthquake estimated that up to 10,000 students died in the collapse of 7,000 classrooms and dormitory rooms._

_And-"_

Splinter had read enough. Biting his lip, he gently held out his arms, and, sure enough, four turtles came hurrying in.

"Shhhh," he whispered, feeling Leo's body shake violently.

How he was so afraid of this when they had mutated, he would never know It felt so natural holding his sons-as natural as breathing.

Just like the ability to feel pain.

* * *

Mikey jerked.

Someone was screaming particulary loudly. He reluctantly turned from Splinter's warm arms to stare down the hill, squinting.

"Nihao! NIHAO! Help! HELP!"

Another woman was screaming into the air for assistance as a man, face now beet red with effort, attempted to pull a fallen beam up into the air so that the woman....

....could pull out a sobbing little girl.

But failing miserably.

Splinter leapt up, heart pounding a disjointed rhythm as he rushed behind the bend, leaping over more structural foundation remains as he did so, four turtles hurrying in his

wake.

Ni Gao took another deep breath, struggling to raise the heavy beam just a bit higher....but the beam continued to slide from sweaty, splintered hands....

No! Chou kia was his only child!

His little girl! She would not die-not today, and not by his hands!

But the beam grew heavier....

...until it raised itself by a fracton of a an inch.

Ni stared. A cloaked figure had darted up from behind him, and began to heave at the enormous block of wood.

Ni put all his strength into the next pull, gasping as sweat rolled down his forehead, panting as the wood raised tantalizingly...inch by smallest inch.....

Splinter grunted, and tugged harder. Ni hastened to do the same.

The woman attempted to tug the little girl out, but no luck.

"Please! PULL HARDER!"

But the two were already at breaking point. Don was suddenly thrust upon by inspiration.

"Guys! Help me out, here!"

Immediately, the turtles understood what Don meant. Slowly, very slowly, Leo inched underneath the wooden block, allowing it to rest on his shell for a moment. Wincing at the

pressure, Don and Raph each seized an ankle, while Mikey inched up besides Leo, gasping.

This was HEAVY!

The slight three inches off the ground were not much, but it was all they needed. The breathless young woman managed to slide the little girl out, inch by inch.

"She is out! She is free!"

The two managed to hold the block just long enough for Raph and Don to yank Mikey and Leo out before the block finally slipped from their hands.

SMASH.

The beam burst, splinters and chunks of wood flying everywhere. The turtles winced at the noise as it echoed throughout the already chaotic streets, and Chou Kia's frantic cries

echoed with those of her parents.

One of those who wept for joy. Her father's frantic hugs would not cease, nor her mother's frantic kisses.

The woman, still clutching Kia, bowed deeply as Ni thrust himself into a bow.

"Thank you, kind sirs," he managed to gasp, burying his red face in his now very wet hand.

"My little girl! My little-" then he broke off, shuddering as he wept, shaking his head over and over again.

Leo and Don glanced at each other, gulping.

Why didn't they feel any better?

* * *

As it transpired, Kia was only slightly scraped, but her clothing had been torn to pieces. She was a ragged mess, but very much alive.

And she had very healthy lungs, judging by how she was yelping.

Before Splinter turned away, Raph shyly untied his crimson cloak that was hanging over his grey and held it timidly to the two still flustered people.

"....um.....here. She might want somethin' to wear."

Raph smiled faintly before wiping his eyes.

What good did THAT do? Three people....

...in the dozens.....hundreds....thousands desperate?

* * * * * *

Mikey carefully draped the golden yellow around the faintly stirring little boy. Paramedics were getting ready to rush him to the hospital....at least he now was covered in hopeful

color.

Mikey groaned as they wheeled the boy in, the boy's trembling, questing hand groping blindly on the stretcher, felt the soft material, and clutched it beneath his fingers.

What good was THAT going to do?

Don sighed as he gently covered an old woman's shoulders with the violet material. She gratefully clutched it as she rocked back and forth, moaning as she wrung her hands.

Her apartment had been completely caved in.

Donatello sighed, feeling ridiculous.

How was one possession going to make up for all that she lost?

----------------------

The sapphire material looked nice on the little girl, whose father was being bandaged for his broken leg, but Leo had to sigh sadly.

It would not heal him any faster. Nor would it her.

* * *

Splinter's heart felt like it would burst with quiet pride as he watched each child gladly give up their new cloak.

But none of them seemed to believe it did any good.

It had been something of a relief when the time came for boarding.

Leo buried his head in the pillows, lying still for a moment.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to come back anytime soon.

------------

"My sons...please. Eat something."

But the turtles didn't touch their plates, even as the ship made its way for a new destination. Splinter groaned.

They had been sitting in the crate all this time, looking completely miserable...when they weren't burying their faces into their comfort items.

Finally, the rat leapt in nimbly beside them.

"My sons....do not lament so. Healing will come in time, but only if you allow it to do so. This is no display of weakness-rather one of strength."

Raph just groaned.

"STRENGTH? How can it be that if it hurts so much?"

"Well....some people believe that pain is weakness leaving the body."

"If that's true, I'm almost as strong as you," mumbled Don, wiping already rather bloodshot eyes.

Splinter smiled.

"Do you not see what good you have done today? Assisting in a rescue, giving comfort to those who would have otherwise-with your own possesions?"

Splinter drew a small tap on Leo's nose, who managed a watery giggle as he hid is face between his hands.

Mikey frowned.

"But....Sei-Sei....that was only..."

"One or two people? Every wave begins with a small drop of water. There will be happiness shortly following-when people can step back from this disaster and see what they DO

have-their lives.

And a chance to start over."

Splinter let out a small sigh as he made to more out, but four pairs tugged on his arm.

The rat slowly turned to face imploring expressions. He managed a small smile as he lay down.

".....very well, little ones."

----------------------

The Chinese flag was lowered that night as the ship made way for a new location.

And it was replaced by a plan white flag, with a large red dot in its center.


	12. Japan at last: The skeletal haunt

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

Japan at Last

Hi, everyone!

YES, THE TURTLES HAVE MADE IT! Merry cheers amongst you all!

I'm still in the hospital....but thank you very much for your kind well wishes.

Arigatou.

中国Leo、ドン、MikeyおよびRaphの心痛の悲劇.

This is very much based upon the episode Fathers and Sons. Mostly, this is just me typing what I think they felt and thought.

_Quote:_

_"Regardless of how long it takes your journey to end, its finale is always an unexpected shock of ice. After all, as your reflection meets another, and another.....it just seems you'll go on forever."_

* * *

Don thoughtfully bit into a bran muffin, quiet as he stared at the churning sea outside the port hole. At least he didn't get as seasick as he used to.

Would they EVER get home?

At this rate, it seemed like they would be sailing the seas forever. Canada....Spain.....England....Austraia....France....China.....

Would this nightmare ever stop?

Japan was an island country not too far from China, so Splinter was hopeful.

.....but knowing their luck, they'd probably end up on the other side of the planet.

"Where d'ya think we're heading next?" asked Leo dully, popping up beside Don from underneath the straw.

Raph shrugged. He was busy spinning a top around and around again. "Dunno. Prwoabably some place we never heard of."

Mikey put down his crayon. He had been drawing Peter Pan drawing all the other children out of the window, but Peter looked like a demented pixie.

And the fairy, Tinker Bell, looked like a rabid Barbie doll with wings sewn on her back. Not to mention....Wendy's mouth had been stitched shut.

"Guys...? I thought this trip would be a whole lotta fun. But....hidin' all the time, g-g-ghosts.....and well....." Mikey buried his head in his hands.

"I almost wanna go home."

Leo looked curious.

"Almost? We've been gone for two and a half months! It's November! Even being underground again sounds good."

There was some nodding. Raph sighed and plunked on his back.

"Maybe we're going on forever."

Don smiled sadly.

"And ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever...."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late morning when Splinter saw the destination flag being pulled into the air. His heart nearly fluttered away as he stared, blinking.

It was a simple flag-a white, clear sheet, with one crimson orb right in its center.

And a quiet song was playing. One Splinter had not heard for years.

_"May the reign of the emperor....."_

Splinter closed his eyes as his heart accelerated. A smile played on his lips as his chanted alongside the music, remembering the national anthem quite well.

_"Last one, no, a thousand years...."_

***************

"My sons?"

It was evening. Each turtle glanced up at him.

Why did Sensei look so happy?

"My little ones, can you guess where we are going next?"

Mikey shot his hand up.

"Italy?"

"Er....no, my son. Not quite."

"Awwwww." Mikey pouted. Italy...that would have been amazing. After all.....their namesakes had come from there.

Art....history.....

Awesome food....

Don thought for a moment.

"Finland?"

Splinter blinked, looking taken aback.

"I....no, my son. Why....Finland?"

Don just shrugged.

"I like their flag."

Raph jumped up.

"Oooh! Oooh! Are we goin' to Greece?"

Splinter just stared at him before slowly shaking his head.

".....why Greece, my son?"

Raph pouted.

"China.....England.....SPAIN....c'mon, a random guess isn't exactly a bad one here!"

Truth be told, Raphael had a point. But Splinter turned to Leo.

"Are we goin' to Ja....Ja..."

Splinter smiled. ONE of his sons understood.

"Jamaica?"

The rat just paused.

And then began to softly laugh at his sons' puzzled faces.

* * *

The air was much livelier. Don and Leo were cheering in a pile of straw, Mikey and Raph were wrestling over a crayon, and Raph finally managed to happily yank it away and break

it in two, much to Mikey's dismay.

"Shhhh!"

As Splinter's warning symbol echoed, everyone hastily ducked out of sight. As the guard strolled away, whistling, the rat slowly peeked out.

"All clear," he mouthed.

Everyone hurriedly ducked out as Splinter carefully pulled out the dragon ming vase again.

At least it had not been damaged this journey.

But Splinter's heart sank as his sons watched him. The rat quietly put a hand on the vase and sighed.

This journey....would be meeting its end soon enough.

And so would Master Yoshi's remains.

*****************

"We're here! We're actually HERE!"

"Hush, Raphael!"

The five felt more then just a little nervous without their cloaks, outside in the night air. Splinter had said they should meet the Ancient One as they were....

....but not even Splinter knew how the old man would react if a giant rat, four turtles the size of young children....

....and the claim that his son had been dead for four years on his doorstep. At least Splinter knew of a path to the mountains where no traveler ever walked, due to its rocky

exterior.

They had arrived rather late into the evening, and now night had fallen. But they had to hurry. Darkness would only last so long, and they had a lot of ground to cover.

Mikey slipped his hand into Splinter's. The rat squeezed his hand reassuringly before looking up at the sky.

....it had been so long since he gazed at his homeland.

He had forgotten just how beautiful Kyoto was....

Leo slipped his hand into Splinter's. The rat sighed, and gazed at the mountains.

"Come along, my children. We....have quite a bit of road to cover."

* * *

Don staggered, eyes flickering.

His aching body didn't think they could take one more step.....

They did not stop, even as the sun finally peeked out over the horizon. Splinter felt guilty for pushing his young ones so hard.....but they had a time limit, and time was one of the

worst things in the world to waste.

"Be of good cheer, little ones. We can take a rest soon." Splinter wiped his brow.

Master Yoshi's vase.....

Why, oh why, did it have to be ming?

But then again...Splinter would not have griped if the young man's ashes were in a solid gold fixture.

Mikey groaned.

"How long till......soon?"

"Two hours, give or take."

Leo wanted to moan. Or at the very least, cry.

Don watched Splinter stand protectively about the remains as they took a quick break at the isle of a small cherry tree.

Boy....he constantly kept a vigil around the ashes.

Grampa Yoshi must have been quite something, judging by how Splinter would talk about him.

Which wasn't very often. If it all.

Master Yoshi had been Father's....father.

If something had happened to Splinter.....

Don took an extraordinarily large gulp of water and spluttered.

***

They had done it.

Finally, they made it.

The turtles inched behind Splinter, staring at the enormous compound with large eyes.

The rat cast a glance at them.

Well....there would be no going back now.

And they slowly entered through the bamboo gates.

____________________________________________________________________

How odd.....the gardens, ponds, trees.....

....none looked like they had changed at all.

As they slowly progressed, the turtles were glancing all around them as they did so.

But Splinter kept his eyes fixed ahead....

....where a small, very squat figure in a straw hat could be heard humming as he quietly took out and hung laundry, neatly folding the dried rugs into a small basket.

And, as he took down a small oaken rug, the five were now staring at him.

The cloth slid from the man's hands, as his eyes widened.

"Gaaaah!"

The rat merely looked at him, not breaking pace as he respectfully bowed.

"Ancient One.....is a great honor to-"

"Bah!" The Ancient recovered himself somewhat as he picked up the material, scowling as he actually shook his finger disdainfully.

"Begone Nezumi. I have no time today for a rat monster's mischief!"

Rat monster? Raph bristled. Splinter had warned them this might happen, but...

As the Ancient One resumed his folding with his back turned to them, Splinter tried again. Mikey put his hand on Splinter's sleeve. Raph stepped closer. Leo anxiously peered at the

old man.

He would have been a comical sight....if not for the fact that he could be an adversary even for Splinter.

But the rat was not done yet. He cast an imploring glance at the Ancient One.

"Wise one....please! I know...I must look strange...." he paused.

"I am Splinter."

Well, this got the old man's attention alright. He froze, a piece of material falling from his hands again.

"......Splinter?"

Well....it sounded as if they were resolving fairly quickly. Raph began to chase Leo, who quickly tagged Don as he passed.

"Hey!"

Mikey stood uncertainly by the rat as the turtles chased themselves in little circles nearby. The old man peered at Splinter from behind the poles, now looking absolutely

astonished.

"YOU.....you are the rat Yoshi and Teng Shen kept as a pet?! HOW?"

Splinter bit his lip. It was time to make his business known.

Meanwhile, the Ancient Ones stared at the little turtles, looking puzzled.

He did not remember the two owning any turtles as pets.....who were these four?

Something told the man that Splinter had not been lying....in his eyes. But how was this possible?

"It is a long....and strange tale. I have gone through...changes. Since Master Yoshi......"

The rat bit his even harder, turning his weary black eyes to the skies, willing for them not to fill.

".....since he...."

But now the Ancient One was very much interested. Yoshi had not written for so long.....

"Since Yoshi what? How IS my Yoshi?"

Splinter turned his head to the ground, feeling sorrow press onto him from all angles.

".....I am sorry. He has been slain."

Closing his eyes he heard The Ancient One's gasp of horror.

"....his life was taken....by the Shredder."

The Ancient One trembled as he staggered to the ground.

"NO! This cannot be!

No!

NO!"

His hands writhed in the grass, breathing frantic and labored.

"This tragedy would not be if Yoshi had heeded my wishes, stayed in Japan-" he began to frantically pound on his hand for emphasis.

"And. Joined. The. Ninja. Tribunal!"

The rat's face turned to distaste. One quality he had never liked about the Ancient One was his ridiculous puppy dog adoration of the Tribunal....despite the fact they had caused his

son's death!

And he had never been permitted to join the Tribunal himself....so it had always been his dream that Matshimi or Yoshi one day be the fifth member.

"As I remember, the Ninja Tribunal is to blame! They were asked to fight the Utrom Shredder and did nothing! Perhaps Yoshi would still be alive today if the Tribunal were not so

submissive!"

But the Ancient One lay silent on the ground, face covered.

--------------

The turtles ran about the compound, oblivious to the scene that had just transpired. Don had tagged Mikey, and now Raph was busy taunting him as they ran.

"Nah-nah! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

"No way, Raph! I'm gonna get-"

As the four dashed around the water, Leo giggled as Don raced him.

But Raph skid to an abrupt stop at the stone pillars, eyes wide.

There, in the bushes, was a clawed, bony hand wrapped around the stone.

"Guys! TIME OUT!"

His brothers slid to stops, gasping as they hurried to catch their breaths.

Don shrugged at his brothers. Odd....Raph wasn't the one who normally called these things.

"There's a man in the bushes over there!"


	13. The requiem of Yoshi

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"What's he doing?"

Silence. The clawed hand stayed where it was.

Don blinked.

"Maybe he's lost, or something!"

Raph paused.

"Hey, mister!"

Silence. It was as if whomever was there was wishing the turtles would go away.

Then, it thrust out, snarling.

* * *

A dragon like skeleton, draped in blood red shadows, with terrible fangs and dagger like teeth, it lunged, crimson eyes ablaze in tune with the odd pendulant around the

spector's neck.

Its eyes swelled in fury as it roared, swiping the air before him with a glinting claw.

This was nothing like the friendly ghosts they encountered before.

Leo's eyes widened as he took the tiniest step back.

And the four began to frantically scream before their jello like legs got one signal from their owners:

Run.

********

The Ancient One and Splinter had been quietly talking before the four dashed up, breathless, hearts hammering. The Ancient One raised an eyebrow as they all made a

beeline for the rat.

They all were clutching him like a lifeline!

"It's the boogeyman!" exclaimed Mikey, going three shades of green paler.

"It's a ghost!"

"Come quick!"

"He's a _skeleton!"_

Splinter seemed just a little taken aback as he lowered himself to their level. If what they said before was true, why would they fear such a thing?

"Quiet, please! One at a time."

Leo seized Splinter's wrist, staring at him imploringly.

"Master Splinter...t-there's a scary man in that bush!"

That was all Splinter needed to hear. He stood, quietly crossing to the orange groves where they had all been gesturing towards to.

Crossing, he looked through the brush, peering as he scanned the area.

Nothing. He hadn't really expected to find anything, though.

But it was odd....that all four would start hallucinating in the same instant.

Splinter slowly withdrew, and shrugged at his bewildered sons as he brushed himself off, and slowly crossed over to them again.

"I see nothing here."

Mikey blinked, looking utterly nonplussed.

"But he was right there!"

The Ancient One watched as Splinter bent, and held his arms open as the four little ones came close for a small hug. He couldn't really imagine trying to hug four anything at once-

much less four turtles, but the rat managed.

Now, as the Ancient One looked closer, they were all about the same size and stature, with differing shades of green.

And they all shared the same expression of a frightened rabbit.

"I am sorry," sighed Splinter, turning to face the Ancient One, clasping the turtles harder.

"They...have had a long journey."

_Biggest. Understatement. Of. The. Year_, the rat could not help but think.

The Ancient One turned to face the ming vase that he had given Yoshi.

And now....it was to be used as a requiem.

The Ancient One slowly turned to face them again, blinking unshed tears back.

"As have you. And I truly appreciate your having come all this way on my behalf."

He slowly came closer, sighing just a bit.

"Splinter-san, we both loved Yoshi very much. Let us go and pay our last respects, and lay him to rest next to the woman he loved."

Splinter just nodded, not trusting his voice as he slowly stood, and followed the Ancient One's retreating figure, the four turtles not far behind.

*******

Meanwhile, the demon watched them, in the cover of a large maple tree, growling under his breath as he muttered a frightful oath and clenched his bony fist.

This.....

....may not be as easy as he had thought.

* * *

The Ancient One bowed as the final bit of earth was covered over Yoshi's remains, the shovel hitting the earth with a conclusive clunk. Splinter slowly closed his eyes.

His mission complete.

At last.

Splinter slowly glanced over at Teng Shen's grave, biting his lip.

They had....been both so young.....

The rat clenched the cool stone in his hands, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth for a moment before staring down at the ground.

The turtles looked up from their bowed row to face Splinter, the terror of last hour's events looking completely wiped from their now unusually solemn and sad faces.

But the Ancient One held up a small hand as they continued to gaze at the grave.

"Leave him," he said softly.

"This is a wound between father and son."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a very odd affair. Although the Ancient One laughed the loudest and ate the most-the turtles couldn't help but be a bit sickened, seeing as they normally had to

scrounge for their day's meals-whenever he thought no one was watching, his eyes would dullen, and moroseness and misery overtook them.

Leo watched him with a small sigh, biting thoughtfully into his onigiri.

Maybe people....had different ways of handling grief, and the Ancient One was doing the best he could.

__________________________________________________

The Ancient One had offered that the little ones sleep upstairs in a tatami room. The days uneasiness became more subtle as they glanced at one another, looking queasy.

Splinter laughed softly.

"I will be up soon. Just go to sleep....I will be there in the morning. Goodnight, little ones."

After Splinter was done hugging each one and seeing them hop up the wooden steps, he finally settled down to resume his tea with Ancient One.

The old one raised an eyebrow as he watched the turtles hop up as he poured another scoop of mint into his cup.

"You've got quite a way with kids, Splinter-san."

Splinter was about to take a sip, but he lowered his teacup in surprise.

"I do not know what you mean, Ancient One."

The Ancient One rolled his eyes as he sipped.

"Bah! How could you not? The....little kami seem to love you. It is like you are their father!"

Splinter paused.

"In.....a way, yes. I act as their surrogate parent."

The Ancient One paused, then refilled both cups with a generous amount of tea.

"Splinter-san.....I would not mind if you told me the story of your journey.

Starting with.....my son's passing."

The rat solemnly nodded.

"You....wish for me to tell you everything?"

The Ancient One nodded, and this time, could not hide a smile.

"Start from the very beginning," he instructed.

"That's always a very good place to start.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Ancient One had lowered his eyes when Splinter had spoken of the earthquakes in China.

"Dear me....I have only vaguely heard of such a thing happening....."

He slowly shook his head.

"Your sons are....unusual, Splinter-san, but they are rather cute. I'll give them that.

What are their names?"

Splinter blinked. He had already told the Ancient One!

"Raphael, Michelangelo, Donate-"

"No! Their full names," instructed the Ancient One, a twinkle in his eye.

Ah.

_"Leonardo Sora Yoshi Splinterson," _counted off Splinter awkwardly.

_"_Technically, they are Hamatos, which I prefer for them-"

"Oh, bah." The Ancient One waved a hand.

"Japanese rule dictates in the third, seventh, ninth, and fourteenth generations must be named by-"

"Another party, usually of that of one's in-laws?" answered Splinter, taking another sip.

The Ancient One nodded in approval.

"You have not forgotten our rules, Splinter-san. Carry on."

_"Raphael Kano Yoshi Splinterson, _

_Donatello Benjiro Yoshi Splinterson, _

_And Michelangelo Akeno Yoshi Splinterson." _Splinter paused.

The Ancient One was staring at him in disbelief.

"You are the living imprint of Yoshi," he scoffed. "Phhhfff. Such elaboration for their legacy! Is it not just a bit much?"

"Their legacy is one of the things that I can give them that are of top value. Considering the way we live, I can only prioritize the best things we do have, mot of which are non

material objects."

The Ancient One paused, then nodded. He looked a bit flustered.

"Do forgive me, Splinter. I meant no disrespect."

The rat smiled.

"I know you did not mean such a thing, and yes, it is fine."

Silence stretched between them as they sipped, the minutes rolling by. Suddenly, the Ancient One let out a groan. Splinter turned to him quizzically.

"And my son's journey ends," he sighed. "I may not have approved of my sons' decisions....but he left with my blessings. And, in the end, I don't think he would have minded

following Teng Shen with the knowledge that he did his absolute best to shield his friends from harm."

A lump rose to Splinter's throat, and he managed a small nod.

Quiet again. Suddenly, the Ancient One let out a hoot.

"Well....not QUITE his last act. For one thing, he has made me feel like an old man! Leaving me with a grandson-a rat, no less-pah! Yoshi was always a little peculiar, but I think I

prefer it this way.

But noooooo, Yoshi is not done yet. He is not done punishing me from beyond the grave! He leads you to find the turtles-poor, scrappy little things, covered in grime-and then he

and Teng Shen decide to leave me great grandsons! Aaah! What have I done to deserve so! I am simply not that old! And four little-" he paused.

"How old are they?"

"Four, Ancient One. Five next week."

"-four year old hyperactive turtles that always seem to be on a sugar rush! They-" the Ancient One broke off.

"Their birthday is next week?"

"It is-the twelfth of November. I do not know if we will make it back in time....but we always do a small something to commemorate the day we met."

The Ancient One nodded.

"Splinter, one thing you might want to give them, if you plan on training them is-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screams of terror broke out upstairs.


	14. Terror in the Shadows

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

Terror in the Shadows-a demon of dark descent

Hi, everyone, forgive me if I didn't do the usual last chapter. I'm a little frightened. I'm going under the knife tomorrow....so wish me luck.

After the turtles had been sent to bed, Mikey trembled ob his mat.

The room....was fairly okay, but there were hundreds of candles flickering everywhere....

....making a shadow on each wall, something skulking in each corner......

A large Yin-Yang symbol was painted on the wall, nearby. This room had been a dojo once.

But it just wasn't Splinter's comfortable, homemade Dojo you could fall asleep in, even on mats.

His brothers had closed their eyes, but he doubted they were really sleeping. He knew them too well.

This was just like being in that scary little town.....though the Princess had been nice, not scary.

As for that fanged nightmare.....he thought otherwise.

Don turned again.

He just wasn't getting any sleep.

It was like trying to sleep that night in England. They had each felt terrible, and they finally dozed off, exhausted around midnight.

Well....at least he didn't have a fever.

But....what about that......

*************************************************************************************************************************************

.....scary, boneheaded, weirdo?

If Raph could've, he would've kicked its shinbone.

Literally.

If he wasn't too busy running away from it.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Leo wished his panda had been with him. It would be easier to sleep.

They had finished their job.

Grampa Yoshi was happy now.

But....he just didn't feel sleepy.

There was a mat laid out for Splinter. Hopefully, Father would come soon. This room was so foreign and alien to him....

--------

Mikey turned.

Well...he might as well......

The wall began to brightly glow a bloody red. Mikey bolted from to a sitting position, letting out a small shriek.

Don gasped.

"Huh?!"

And a nightmare, a living, breathing nightmare sank from the wall, slowly....into the room.

Raph slowly backed up, heart pounding.

He tried to scream, but no sound came to his dry mouth as he backed into the center of the room, his brothers coming close.

Everyone gripped each other, no caring if this was girly or weird....or simply not suitable for big turtles like themselves....

The four twitched as the spector slowly stepped into the room, staring at them with crimson violet eyes, trembling and whimpering with terror.

_Someone...._

_Anyone....._

_Help....._

But no one came.

The wraith hissed.

And it spoke.

_"Silence, little kami!"_

It's voice was terrible, like a serrated blade, scraping and scratching as it hissed like a rattlesnake. It growled, it mocked, it twisted, it sent shivers up the child who was being

tormented by that entity only he or she knows residing in the shadows of the room...

_"If you scream..."_

The creature clenched its bony claws, as if to emphasis this by making them scrape against each other.

_"....I shall eat your souls!"_

That didn't exactly sound reassuring.

Don shuddered, willing this nightmare to end....to wake up, safe and sound in the dojo, with sunlight streaming on their faces.

Or back on the ship, on the never ending journey.

Or....best yet, at home.

But no.

The tears kept falling as the four continued to bite back cries, slowly turning to look at each other.

Three....

Two.....

One.....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The petrified screams finally broke loose as the four bolted, not bothering to slide the door open as they crashed through the paper walls, Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey fleeing like a

nightmare was pursuing them-

Splinter and the Ancient One started as Splinter turned.

"Children!"

His sons......they all looked...._terrified!_

What on earth....

The turtles practically flew down the stairs-with some difficulty, they were quite a few of them-and made a beeline for the rat, each choking back sobs.

Looking absolutely bewildered, Splinter held his arms open as they rushed into him, still crying frantically.

The rat gathered them in close as the Ancient One watched.

"It is alright.....shhhhh....."

But they still seemed quite scared. It looked like you could no sooner rip them off Splinter with a crowbar, let alone your bare hands.

"It is alright, little ones. It is alright now."

The Ancient One stepped closer, now rather curious.

What could have frightened them so?

Splinter looked up with a slightly bemused smile.

"My apologies, Ancient One. They are....not used to sleeping alone just yet."

Splinter withdrew slightly, looking at each turtle in the eye.

"Come along, children," he said gently, attempting to guide them back towards the stairs. They seemed...reluctant, but slowly went back up, Splinter coming from behind.

"I will stay with you."

The Ancient One had to smile, and rubbed at his scalp.

"Feh.

Kids...."

Thank heavens he had adopted Yoshi, Matshimi, and Teng Shen at ages eight, eight, and seven.

Otherwise, he might've torn out the hair he had left.

* * *

It was a fine, sunny morning as the turtles hurried out of the compound, the senseis slowly walking behind them.

"Bye, Ancient One!" called Leo, doing a small handstand before hurrying away.

"Don't forget to write!" exclaimed Mikey, doing an invisible hopscotch on the ground. Raph snickered.

"What are you talking about, you can't even read yet!"

"Oh, yeah."

The Ancient One sighed.

He was going to miss these little terrors....Matshimi taunted him one day about him becoming a grandfather.

The Ancient One had scoffed, exclaiming that could, would, and should never happen.

...looked like, even in death, Matshimi got the last laugh.

"Well, my friends, I suppose that this is it."

The Ancient One seemed to want to go on a walk. Splinter couldn't blame him. It was so much to take in on one night....

The rat and Ancent One bowed retrospectively, seven paces away from each other.

"Safe journey, Splinter-san."

"Until we meet again, Ancient One."

The two parties turned in the opposite directions, and began to walk.

Don turned to give the compound one last look before they left it-possibly forever.

His eyes widened.

"Guys, LOOK!"

Splinter and the others whipped around.

The turtles took immediate steps back, even as Splinter stared blankly into space.

Don extended a trembling finger, despite Sensei's warnings that it was not polite to point.

"THERE IT IS AGAIN!"


	15. Seen and Unforseen

Turtle TOTS: World Tour!

私は家に行きたいと思う! 彼らの中心のLeonardo、Donatello、ミケランジェロおよびRaphaelの勇気のうそ!

Hello everyone.

Surgery....is done. Painkillers making me feel rather sleepy and befuddled. I hate that. Mainly, I have an odd urge to sing about fruit and lalalalalalalalalala.....

My leg is kinda numb right now, and I'm not sure exactly when I can go home-they want to make sure the plate went in correctly-so, I was glad to wake up with this computer

next to me.

By the way, Happy Independence Day! For those of you who live in different countries, have a splendid day anyhoo.

MHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

I've always wanted to do that....I blame the painkillers. Ah, well. Just a few more chapters!

I know these past few chapters are a bit odd....but this is based on Fathers and Sons. If you want to check my accuracy, type in TMNT: Fathers and Sons at Youtube. It will know

what you mean. I can't get it 100%....but I can try!

* * *

Q_uote: _

_"Courage, it would seem, is nothing less than the power to overcome danger, misfortune, fear, injustice, while continuing to affirm inwardly that life with all its sorrows is good; that everything is meaningful even if in a sense beyond our understanding; and that there is always tomorrow."_

Splinter stared blankly into space.

Why were his little ones panicking so? He saw nothing.

He doubted the strain of this trip finally caught up to them. They had managed so far.

Raph gasped.

"It's the ghost!"

Sure enough, the haunt was casually strolling behind the old man, the Ancient One not taking the slightest bit of notice as a nightmare loomed over him.

Literally.

"Following the Ancient One!" Don pressed his hands to his mouth.

But Splinter only bent down to his sons' level, frowning.

"What are you going on about?"

Leo turned, looking bewildered.

"Master Splinter, we....see a ghost! We really do!"

Raph twisted around, as if worried for his Master's eyesight as he franticaly raised his hands up and down.

"He's like....right there!"

But Splinter continued to gaze at the retreating Ancient One, not even blinking.

Mikey shot his brothers a puzzled look.

"Master Splinter....can't you see him? He's right there!"

The rat lifted his head, sniffing.

Whatever his sons were seeing....

...he doubted they were ALL hallucinating.

And....in the air....

Something was wrong. Out of place....musty....unclean....

Something that reeked of bone and grayeyard soil.

"I see nothing, my sons! But...." Splinter paused.

"There is a dark scent in the air."

Splinter stood up, and made a gesturing motion.

"Come, and let us see that no harm befalls the Ancient One."

Happy for support at last, the turtles followed.

* * *

It was an hour and a half's walk before the turtles stopped dead.

"Whhoooooaaaa," whispered Raph.

The Land of Dragons.

It was an architectual impossibility, floating with that much weight on what appeared to be an enormous ashwood trunk.

Statues faded, faintly glimmering gold, the mist encasing the land like a flattering veil.

The ruins were just held together enough-as if stitched by magic-that they did not fall.

There were pillars on every corner and vines growing aplenty. Fountains still gushed over moss covered stones.

Feudal towers still kept some of their faded beauty, seeming to be as tall as skyscrapers.

And forever, the statues of dragons, some with grass growing over their wings and clawtips, but still looking alive enough that Leo shrank back, almost expecting them to roar and

rise into the misty skyline.

There were many stairs, twists and turns, bridges and moats. It looked as if one careless choice could easily have you lost in the labyrinth of tunnels, but the Ancient One seemed

to know where he was going.

It was....real.

-----------

On the isle of feudal castles, the Ancient One and Phantom continued their walk until they reached a very time worn door with the upside down Foot emblem on it.

The phantom watched as the Ancient one respectfully bowed.

Squeaking ever so slightly, the doors parted open to the city of the dead's courtyard.

As the Ancient One entered into the most magnificent chamber with emerald doors that glided open and shut, the demon skulked away, watching the Ancient One disappear as it

clutched the sparkling medallion around its neck.

It skulked off to the side, then knelt as it cradled the stone in its bony hands, watching the glow grow more intense.

"Dark masters...."

Silence. Then-

In a burst of red sparks, five samurai with blood red eyes literally melted from midair, battle armor gleaming in the dim gloom as they slowly turned, faces devoid of pity or human

empathy, to face the hideous scrap of death.

"The Ancient One has led me to the Ninja tribunal's monastery!"

The Fire elemental nodded in approval.

"Excellent. The amulet we have granted you will cloak your presence there."

The Metal elemental nodded as well.

"The Amulet will cloak your presence to everyone you may encounter."

But the demon paused, feeling slightly at unease.

"Masters....the four kami children were resistant to the amulet's spell! They can SEE me! What if-"

The demon winced as the Wind elemental roared in disgust, an icy gale sweeping the peak.

"You need not concern yourself with...._children," _spat the Wind elemental, sounding repulsed at the word.

"They are powerless."

The Metal Elemental stepped up once again.

"Find the Pool of Sorrow. Part its waters with the amulet's energy."

The Earth Elemental growled.

"Beneath it lie the master's gauntlet, helmet, and sarcophagus."

The Water elemental snarled.

"Use them to fulfill your only reason for existance.

_Resurrect the One...True Shredder!"_

Water raised his hands again.

"Yes.....raise our Master from his long sleep! That he may, once again, RULE IN LIMITLESS POWER OVER ALL THE WORLD!"

* * *

The Ancient One arrived in the Tribunal's chamber, where all four of the members sat, cloaked by darkness in the pavilion, the only glow emanating from the emerald pool on the

ground below their thrones.

The Ancient One could hear his footsteps echo as he slowly crossed the room, bowed, and sank onto a straw circle raised before the circle of faces. He sighed, and pushed his straw

hat back, face containing lines of misery.

None of the tribunal members looked very surprised to see him, but none of them looked especially happy to see him, either.

Then again, they were never happy.

Jitara, the only female member of the tribunal, glowered.

"We did not send for you. Why are you here, young one?"

The Ancient One bowed.

"My Masters....I bring grievous news."

He paused. A pin would've sounded like a deafening echo in this room.

"My adopted son, Hamato Yoshi, has been slain, by the alien bug falsely bearing the mantle of The Shredder."

A pause.

"We know."

The Ancient One paused.

"You...knew? For four ye-"

"It is as it must be."

The Ancient One ridgened, then bristled.

They....his idols.....

Had kept his son's death secret for all these years?!

"If I may, masters-" he began, trembling.

"Do you question our judgment?" snarled Jitara, emerald eyes flashing.

The Ancient One jerked, looking very much wrongfooted.

"No. Never."

"All is at it must be," commented one of the Tribunal members, staring into space, fingers locked within each other.

Jitara spoke again.

"If there is nothing of consequence you wish to share, leave us. We have no need of you."

The Ancient One's face darkened into great sadness as he bowed, stood. and slowly departed, as if hoping to be called back. He cast a dark glance behind him as did so, before

slowly walking away.

As he finally made it to the door, it slid open.

"Aaaaghh!"

Four turtles plopped to the ground at the Ancient One's feet, falling on top of each other as the Ancient One hastily stepped back.

"Huh?"

The four gave nervous, "Hello," and, "We're too cute to be remotely angry at" faces, looking uneasy.

The Ancient One frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

Splinter limped up, face troubled.

"The children have seen a phantom stalking you, Ancient One. Supposedly, the same ghost they encountered at your home! We followed to see that you came to no harm."

Raph slowly turned, feeling his skin prickle.

And there, across the courtyard, walked the haunt.

"There it goes NOW!"

But the Ancient One looked puzzled.

"I see nothing!"

Splinter scowled, lifting his head once again.

"Nor do I. But there is a presence in the air. Something is not right!"

The turtles did double takes. Raph's eyes widened as he pointed.

"He's heading for that house over there!"

Now it was the Ancient One's turn to gasp.

"The Pool of Sorrow! Curse me for a donkey's-"

Splinter shot him a bewildered look, wondering if he ought to clap his hands over the children's ears.

"What?!"

The Ancient One shook his head.

"Come. Let us make haste!"

With surprising agility, he rushed across the stone, the five hesitating before going into pursuit.

"Hurry!"

* * *

The demon held up the jewel like a lantern, watching the seas quietly part into a watery set of stone steps.

This was simply too easy.

He descended into the water fall cavern, into the darkness below.

His eyes widened with pleasure.

"The _Artifacts.._..

Gauntlet....

Body.....

And helmet."

The demon was about to grasp the gauntlet, pride sweeping through the bony frame before hearing a sharp intake of breath.

"He's right there! Right over by that sharp glove!"

The demon turned. The Ancient One blinked.

"The gauntlet? But I see still nothing!"

Raph was ready to stamp his foot in exaspration.

"But his bony behind IS RIGHT THERE!"

The turtles drew back in terror as the creature snarled.

And then exploded in a firestorm of light.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR INTERFERENCE, LITTLE KAMI!"

* * *


	16. Courage of a child! The turtles step in!

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

Courage of a child! The Turtles Step In

Helloooo, everyone. Sorry I waited so long to update today. Been busy in PT.

勇気に恐れを変形させなさい! カメはさようなら値をつけた

Quote:

_Light gives of itself freely, filling all available space. It does not seek anything in return; it asks not whether you are friend or foe. It gives of itself and is not thereby diminished. ~Michael Strassfeld

* * *

_

The demon writhed as a bony set of ragged wings unfolded, talons becoming larger as two bony heads erupted into life from the crooked, rabid frame.

Snarling in a fiery red glow, fangs extending alongside its wrists....

Splinter frantically looked around, eyes scanning the area as bits of splintered wood rapidly fell from the ceiling like snow....

The turtles were shrieking. The Ancient One shot Splinter an utterly bewildered look.

"I STILL see nothing!"

Mikey jerked backwards, clinging to his brothers as his mouth went extremely dry.

"Watch out!"

The rat peered up at the ceiling, amid the echoes and debris coming from nowhere.

"But we see nothing, my sons!"

As the creature lunged, Leo let out a warning cry as he attempted to seize Splinter's sleeve....

But it was too late.

The rat was managed a cry as he writhed, invisible air seeming to constrict his body like iron....

Before yanking him away.

A scream tore on the turtles' lips.

"MASTER!"

"MASTER SPLINTER, NO!"

The Ancient One had just enough time to gasp as he stood, absolutely stricken as the rat struggled visibly against invisible bonds....

Before he was violently snatched forward as well, a grunt escaping him as the demon constricted its hold.

* * *

"HE'S GOT THEM BOTH!"

The demon's eyes flashed.

_"I warned you, meddlesome brats! Now, watch...."_

Splinter was twitching uncontrollably, the Ancient One already quite limp. The demon squeezed even harder.

"M-My-"

Spots flashed in and out of the rat's eyes, the burning, clenching, grasping continuing as things began to twinkle in an odd, sideways glint, the room beginning to spin....

It was like being....

At sea again.....

Splinter griited his teeth as he attempted to speak another command.

_"My sons...._

_Run."_

_________________________

But Splinter's gasp was lost in the demon's next tones.

_".....as your two masters perish!"_

----------------------------------

"MASTER! NOOOO!"

This was a nightmare.

A terrible, terrible nightmare.

But just as before....

Nothing would dispell itself, not the demon that continued to laugh....

...the screams that tore from their lips....

And the tears that continued to pour themselves down...

They had all come so far.

And this was the way it....?

* * *

Raph had been afraid when they had been lost in Spain.

Afraid when the princess silently made her way down the midnight streets.

And afraid when when he had tumbled away into darkness, her wraith coming closer and closer....

But nothing-_nothing_ like this.

The demon let out a rasp, that sounded as if claws were being drawn on periodite- a rasp that was a mockery of laughter.

_"Their suffering will be great!"_

And it sent Splinter and the Ancient One smashing into the earth.

--------

Mikey managed a scream, as the tears fell faster, blinding his vision...

The creature, as if enjoying their distress, began to slam the two bodies into the stone, again and again....relishing each cry from the turtles'....

....and the screams of pain coming from the rat and old man weren't bad either.

_"But, I promise you, yours will be far, far worse!"_

Leo managed to let out a choking gasp.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Anger.

Desperation and anger began to wash over the leader's heart as he quickly scanned the earth.

This soul.....was a sadistic, malevolent, bully.

Let what happen to Leo what did....

....but he had gone too far to watch his family die here and now.

And, to his brothers' shock, Leo snatched up a stone, and hurled it, straight at the monster's forehead.

* * *

"Eaaauuugghhh! _You dare....?"_

The demon seemed more disgusted then in any real pain....

...but as if that were going to slow the turtles down now as they each hurriedly grasped for a cold stone on the earthy ground.

Splinter's heart accelerated, even as he was driven towards the floor again with a grunt.

What....?

The demon continued to shriek with laughter, even as the stones continued to fall....

_"Cut it out!"_

_"Leave them alone!"_

_"Get away!"_

_"Stop it, you boneheaded freak!"_

But no headway was being made, as the banshee laughter continued....

Don quickly spotted a large rock on the ground.

Excellent. The scientist quickly seized it, heaving it one step after another....

...before heaving it straight at the dragon's chest cavity.

Straight at the medallion.

Silence.

And, as it shattered, the demon's laughter stopped quite abruptly as it stared down.

_"Wh-what?!"_

* * *

A tattered Ancient One and Splinter staggered up, the rat's eyes narrowing in a firestorm of crimson light....

_"Aaaagggghhhhh!"_

The force of the blast knocked him straight into a brass requiem....crashing a crater straight into it as he landed

....and the skeletal ghost groaned as its body flickered into reality.

The Ancient One raised an eyebrow, and a truly evil smile lit up its face.

"Well. Lookie at what I see."

The Ancient One turned.

"Hey! Nice shot, little kami!"

Don paused, looking puzzled.

And shyly put a hand behind his head as he awkwardly smiled.

* * *

The Ancient One slowly stepped up to the snarling haunt, smile still on his face.

"Well....now that the playing field has been...leveled, let us see how scary you really are, phantom."

And the old man cracked his knuckles.

The demon let out a strangled hiss as it streaked its bony head, skeletal fangs glinting.

But the Ancient One flawlessly sidestepped...

....in midair. With a powerful double phoenix combo, the Ancient One sent a powerful kick straight into the demon's hip, causing the creature to crash and stagger into the stone of

the nearby walls.

_Crack._

As the Ancient One soundlessly landed on the floor, the rat leapt forward with a growl, brandishing his staff as his dark eyes glinted.

And he sliced the dragon's left wing off.

The creature shrieked, whirling around to instantly counterattack as it sunk its teeth into Splinter's rod. The rat let out a soundless snarl, managing to flip as it raised a taloned foot....

....and ripped off one of the bony heads off.

A small, grim smile was on Splinter's lips for a nanosecond, hearing his sons cheer in the distance.

Like he had said.....so little, so much.

The Ancient One effortlessly parried an attack, before crushing another bony head into bits.

A flurry of red light....

The demon was staring at itself in astonishment.

With the loss of amulet, heads, and wings....

....it had melted into its previous form.

--------------------------------------

"Ancient One! LOOK!"

The old man smirked.

"His magic is fading. Let's end this."

The rat scowled. The Ancient One was enjoying this far too much.

As the Ancient One seized a wrist, Splinter did the same.

"You. Are. Finished, FOOL!"

Splinter leapt up....

.....and, with a crushing blow, the two completely ripped of its arms as the haunt slowly turned.

The Ancient One tore off one of the phantom's legs....

As the creature stumbled off the tomb, it fell onto the floor....

....as they shattered its skull.

* * *

A soundless scream....

And the crimson eyes rolled back into darkness.

---------

Mikey thought his heart would explode with joy and relief as Splinter leapt back through the dust.

Still soundlessly cheering, the turtles rushed towards him, (Raph pausing to kick a stone into the skeleton's limp body) into a breathless hug.

"You DESTROYED him!"

"Youre the best!"

"Way to go, Dad!"

Don made a minature fist.

"Sweet, shell kickin' action!"

The Ancient One couldn't help but scoff and smile at the same time.

The rat had a cheerleading squad.

"Well done, Young One," said a slightly hissing voice.

* * *

Splinter slowly turned.

His muscles clenched, as if readying themselves for combat again as the tribunal members slowly sank down.

NOW they chose to show up.

He had a slight urge to throw the little ones behind him, repressing it with difficultly.

"You have crushed the bone demon."

The Ancient One laughed, sounding slightly sheepish.

"Only with the help of Splinter-san, and his four kami ninja."

Empty eyes turned to gaze at the Hamatos....

...none of them exactly sharing the Ancient One's enthusiasm. It was difficult for the rat to hide his blatant dislike on his face, sourly feeling that a better reward from the Ancient One would've been if he had kep silent about their involvement.

Raph slowly stepped closer to Splinter, watching the Tribunal with large brown eyes.

One of the members briefly gazed at the bone tengu's remains.

"We sensed the Foot Mystics were going to strike soon, but knew not when." He let out a small sigh.

"Their cunning is boundless."

One of the members gazed at Splinter, the rat staring back with hard eyes.

"You have our thanks, rodent. You, and your kami children."

Splinter's nose wrinkled in distaste.

In the Japanese language, the word _kami_ means, spirit, deity, or monster.

It was beginning to irk him how many times the Ancient One and his Tribunal called his sons that!

Sensing the obvious coolness that had grown in the conversation, the Ancient One cleared his throat and turned to the turtles. A question had been plaguing him for sometime now....

Leo was blinking in bewilderment as Raph kicked the dusty remains in delight, causing Mikey to cough.

"Masters....why was it that the children could see the demon, but we could not?"

Jitara raised an eyebrow.

"The amulet it wore blinded the wise and world weary. Only those pure of heart-" she gestured at the turtles. "-children, were immune to its powers."

One of the tribunal members, the one who had called Splinter a rodent, spoke up.

"But not all children would have been able to resist its spell. These four....are unique."

The rat was silent, feeling the impulse to say what people did on the streets of New York.

"Duh."

"We will have to watch them....for the future."

The rat's fur was standing on end.

That, the rat realized, feeling sickening dread in his stomach, was what they had said about Master Yoshi many, many years ago.

* * *

"But....the events of this night are a danger to them. And, to us."

The Tribunal member turned to face the rat.

"Their minds must be relieved of this journey. All of it."

Splinter's eyes widened.

_No!_

This wasn't right....this wasn't fair!

Two whole months were going to be ripped from his sons' minds?

He couldn't let them-he _wouldn't-_

But the rat fell silent.

There was nothing he could do.

The Tribunal's set masks that were faces told him so.

Even if the rat resisted, the four would eventually wind up having their memories released. The Tribunal....might decide, if Splinter interferred, to simply end the trouble, and-

And....

Feeling his eyes sting, heart ache, the rat said nothing for several long, uncomfortable minutes. He threw an anxious glance over at the children.

"I......suppose so."

* * *

And, in the blink of an eye, after guiding his dazed sonsSplinter stepped away from The Land of Dragons,


	17. The Darkest Hour is Just before Dawn

Turtle Tots: WORLD TOUR!

誕生日おめでとう、カメは加える! Leo、Raph、Don, よびMikeyの回転5!

Journey's End

Hello, everyone....sorry I waited for so long to update! Physical therapy was very long today....my bad.

It was a long journey....(Sniffs...)

But all good things come to an end...except for the turtle tots, that is. As long as there is a loyal fan....well....chibi power goes on forever.

Thank you, my gracious reviewers. Your support....and cyber cookies/flowers have meant so very much in rougher waters.

_Quote:_

_"I always wanted a happy ending... Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious ambiguity, in the ultimate search of a happy homecoming." Gilda Radner_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Splinter made himself watch, as Juto's eyes glowed, sparks seeming to flutter as he raised his shaking hand.

"I command these memories....be purged!"

The rat let out a quiet groan, clenching his claws into his palms, wincing slightly.

_Be glad they're being spared.....be glad they're being spared...._

But the rat nonetheless closed his eyes as the turtles let out startled cries....

The burning continued in his eyes as the spell continued.

_____________

And they dazedly stumbled about, eyes glazed, small smiles on their faces...

Juto raised his hand once again, as Splinter bent down to the staggering children.

Raph turned to slowly face the rat, eyes unfocused and dreamy.

"D-Daddy?"

Splinter seized Raph's shoulders, shaking the befuddled turtle slightly.

"Yes? My son, what is it? Are you alright?"

Raph's watery grey eyes met his dark ones for a fraction of a second.

"My....train.....went swimming in the piano, Daddy."

* * *

Juto raised a hand. Splinter inwardly winced.....

...but the air in front of him began to flux and spin.....

The rat's eyes widened....

...as a portal opened itself to a familiar looking room.

A very familiar one.....that he had not seen for so many long weeks...

Splinter's eyes widened with delight. If...this was what he believed it to be....

._...they didn't have to travel all the way the home again!_

"My burrow!

My home!"

But, as the rat stepped made a step forward, the Ancient One bustled in front of him.

"Wait! Splinter-san!"

And the old man pulled out four colored cloths from his shirt pocket, smiling broadly.

"These....are for your little ones. You mentioned them to me previously last night......their old cloaks, I mean. It's....not the quite the same, but...." he shrugged, smiling.

Splinter blinked, a small smile growing on his lips.

"Ninja masks!"

The Ancient One waddled over to each turtle, flopping each mask on...wit occasionally difficulty.

Orange for Mikey.

Purple for Donny.

Red for Raphie....

....and blue for....Li-Li.

Splinter managed a peaceful laugh, as Raph giggled feebly.

"Enough of this nonsense," snapped Jitara, gesturing to the portal with emerald fingers.

As the rat guided each turtle through, the Ancient One cherily waved.

"Goodbye, little turtles! Goodbye, Splinter-san!"

And the rat managed a nod, slowly passing off with the young ones still blindly sleepwalking through...

....the Land of Dragons fading away alongside a bleary portal....

And home, sweet, glorious home enfolded him.

* * *

* * *

This was happening so quickly...and so oddly. Nothing like he had imagined....

So thought the rat as he finally, FINALLY tucked the dazed turtles back into bed, as he had dreamed of doing so for weeks.

Donatello was giggling faintly as Splinter carefully laid his head on a pillow.

"Ah.....aha.....ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

If this Memory Purge caused any permanent damage-!

Mikey slowly turned to face the rat, eyes still empty.

".....the soup lids." he said quietly.

"Hmm?" Splinter pulled the quilt around Leonardo more.

Mikey let out a tiny groan.

"The.....Campbell's soup lids. They're going....to join up with Congress.....and begin....a hostile takeover." The Comic closed his eyes.

"....they'll destroy all us to make it happen."

Splinter paused, giving his child an odd stare in the darkness.

"...um, I understand, my son. Sleep well."

The Lionheart just let out a sigh as he slightly turned, mumbling.

The rat blew out the candle, softly withdrewing into the doorway.

Hopefully, they would be alright in the morning.

* * *

The rat sank into his own bed, gazing at the cracked ceiling.

Home.

Too wonderful to believe...after all this time.

But he had forgotten how frightening it could be underneath the sewer streets. No wonder why the little ones normally liked a candle burning nearby. But tonight, they were a little....

Yoshi's pupil turned slightly, biting his lip.

Perhaps....the hour had begun....like what his master had described to him on late evenings such as these. His master had told him....

_When the clock strikes midnight, everything fades into the silent darkness and the witching hour begins._

The old rat smiled as he thoughtfully turned over to the side again.

How would his sons see it? He had always been curious....it might be considerate to use his well established links with one of his little ones. Hopefuly, it would not be an invasion of their privacy....

....the rat closed his eyes, rwaching out to any of his sons in general.

Ah....Leonardo. Splinter paused, then allowed the immature sensation to wash over him.

How did THEY see the witching-?

* * *

_It's the time when the good children are asleep and the ghosts haunt their dreams. Spirits, monsters, demons and all sorts of night creatures rise from the underground, city of the doomed and they dwell upon grounds freely, giving the unforgettable nightmares of terror, in the spiritualistic realm that is a....dream world……or perhaps, in reality._

_Tonight, if you were a resident of this underground city, (and I find no evidence that you are) you would see the minions of undead, knock on your windows and ask for direction……or maybe, their destination 'was' your place and they want to kill you. But it's ok. The ghosts can't 'really' harm you physically but that doesn't mean they can't scare you still...._

Splinter concentrated, going very still.

_It was the work of Edgar Allen Poe come to life._

_Black. Black and black and an endless abyss of absolute, positive....nothingness all around you._

_ An emptiness that takes the light and sucks it into the bloody pits of demons. Rips its life to shreds in the jaws of hate and evil and nothingness and swirls around and around and around you until you go insane with the thoughts that you will again inexperience as you..._

_Demons laughing with wild intensity in their wild dance..._

Splinter winced.

So that was causing all the....

You could never understand a child's pain unless you have been a child yourself.

_A feeling of sweet slumber washing over yourself, hazy as a golden moon in an indigo sky, dotted with silver stars....slowly fading into blissful nothingness....into the warmth of your pillows..._

_Wraiths hissing as they scattered, bodies collapsing slowly into the air, melting into a soft grey whisp...._

_Scattering away by the base of your home like dandelion seeds...up, sideways...and away, over dying patches of land, crookedly landing aside._

_Home...._

_That word had been echoed twofold in their heads and hearts._

____________________

Splinter laughed softly.

There was no way he could sleep now.

He slowly got to his feet, ignoring the throbbing aches the demon had inflicted on his body.

The rat needed to do something before he could retire that night.

Outside, the realm of darkness grew darker. In such time, even the ghosts hushed their whispering and dreaded upon their grey grounds. Slowly, everything absorbed into the shadows and it was just blinding blackness that fell on the Underground.

The witching hour crowed its slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rat hummed softly to himself as he reached for a small, blank book he had lying around the lair, sinking into his beloved rocking chair with a sigh.

Yikes. Every inch of their home was coated with a thin inch of dust....he would have to dust tomorrow.

But then again, his little ones adored dusting, he thought dryly, lighting another match with a _stttttttttttt _with his clawtips, blinking as his sleep deprieved eyes adjusted to the flickering light in the gloom, carefully lighting a nearby kerosene lamp.

Glancing at the turtles' bedroom, Splinter felt a rush of affection for the children.

Even if his little ones would forget, he would never. The memory would be preserved....

...even between the faded pages.

He would forever remember his sons' courage, naivety, and...well, what made the Hamato turtles who they were on their...world tour.

Oddly enough, for children of the shadows, they were able to see so much.....what most children in this country did not.

And, in an even more ironic stretch of fate....

The son of Yoshi sighed. Well...he would have to start this sooner or later.

Splinter quietly reached for a nearby pen, pausing.

An adventure on the seasides.

Miraculous rare sights.

The kindness of humanity...and for souls who walked upon a different path...

...bonds that had been forged many, many years ago, on that fateful afternoon the rat had watched, wide eyed, from an old ripped box, as a truck rushing by on a crowded street...

* * *

Splinter lowered his sore hands, wincing at the throbbing friction as he lowered a hot ballpoint pen, smiling nonetheless as he looked at the first page, squinting at his handiwork.

_The late evening sun was beginning to sink over the hilltops outside New York as parents were beginning their night time preparations of bringing their reluctant children to bed._

_Underneath the city streets, someone was making preparations of their own, rummaging through the family trunk in search of neccesary items,_

_sighing as he impatiently thrust trivial objects aside._

_Ah...here was Donatello's polar bear-he would never leave it behind, he had it since he was a newborn...._

_-----------------------_

The rat stood up, stretching slightly.

He had been up until the darkest hour.....

...the one just before dawn.

It would be soon time to prepare for Thanksgiving-there was plenty to be thankful this year-and the children's birthday.

Hopefully, the young ones would have recovered by then....Don would be so disappointed if he didn't get to make a wish.

Well, the rat knew one thing for sure, moving aside a book about Russia with his foot:

He was going to beg them not to make any wishes that had anything-remotely anything- to do with travel.

* * *

The End

Sorry I waited so long....my bad, my bad. And that I used this kind of ending again....

Arigatou, my friends. Arigatou.


End file.
